So much for her happy Ending
by Shiko densetsu
Summary: It basically the Kyo x Tohru story that everyone's been waiting for. It's got a plot of it's own, but you won't be dissappointed. It all started one Valentines Day...
1. Chapter 1

February 14-Valentines Day

School 7:00am

Yuki opened his locker with a loud sigh, as hundreds of paper hearts poured onto the hallway floor. "I hate Valentines Day." He mumbled as he picked them up to throw away. As he dumped the lot of them into the trash, he picked one out of the group and put it into his pocket. The card read: Sohma-kun from Tohru Honda. Yuki wasn't the only Sohma with a card from Tohru, of course. In fact, almost all of them received one. Tohru had spent a week writing each one separately.

Sohma household 5:00pm Chapter one Disaster strikes

"Thank you for the card Tohru-kun. I enjoyed it very much" Shigure said as Tohru finished up her cooking and began to place food on the table.

"You're welcome" She said smiling vibrantly as Kyo and Yuki walked into the room. "Oh, hello Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun!" she greeted. Kyo nodded as he sat down at the table.

"Hello Honda-san" Yuki said sitting down as well.

"Dinner will be ready in-"Before Tohru could finish her announcement the doorbell rang. "…! I'll get it" she said putting down a pot holder and rushing to the door.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Tohru Honda" The small boy said holding a large bouquet of flowers and a thin velvet box. Kyo jumped up from the table and walked out to the front door, wondering what Tohru had received. His eyes grew larger when he saw the flowers. _Who the hell would be sending Tohru flowers!_

"Oh! That's me!" Tohru said taken aback. The boy nodded as he handed her the box and flowers and left as abruptly as he had come.

"Who's it from" Kyo asked, as Tohru jumped almost ten feet in the air. She hadn't realized that Kyo wasn't at the table.

"I dunno." She said putting it down on the table. As she opened the box she saw a beautiful diamond studded necklace and a folded up note. It read:

To the Beautiful Tohru Honda,

I Hope you find these gifts suitable. They are lovely, but not nearly as lovely as you. Please enjoy them.

Love,

Your secret admirer

Chapter two It's mental

"I-I have a secret admirer." Tohru said frankly as she put the card on the table.

"A WHAT!" Kyo yelled in disbelief.

"PARDON!" came Yuki's voice from the kitchen.

"Oh how romantic!" Shigure said walking out to Tohru. "I find it simply adorable that _someone_ decided to tell you that they like you." He said laughing, mostly at Kyo and Yuki. "…! What a beautiful necklace, would you like help putting it on?" Tohru nodded.

"You're not actually going to wear that are you! It-could be a-a bomb or something!" Kyo cried.

"A bomb? That's the best you could come up with?" Shigure commented, latching the necklace around Tohru's neck. "Stunning!" He exclaimed as Tohru blushed.

"Thank you. …! Dinner! Oh no! I forgot all about it! I'm so sorry! You all must be starved!" She yelled running into the kitchen and rushing out with the other bowls. She sighed as she took off her apron and sat down between Kyo and Yuki.

_A secret admirer… Whose bright idea was it to do a stupid thing like that! Tohru-kun is the kind of girl… to get all worked up over something like that…_ "Delicious as usual" Yuki commented placing more rice into his bowl.

_Who's this guy think he is? Does he honestly think that he can **buy** Tohru? I'll kick his ass if he comes within a mile of her._

"Kyo-kun? Aren't you hungry?"

_I swear I will rip his frickin' head off._ "What? Not really." Kyo said standing up from the table.

_A secret admirer, eh. This should interest to watch. _Shigure chuckled slightly. "Sit down Kyo." Kyo sighed and plopped back down onto his cushion.

_Me? I have a secret admirer. Who'd have thought? I wonder who he is. Do I know him? Is he nice? How can he afford all these gifts? Why does Kyo look so angry all of a sudden? He was fine at school… _"Kyo-kun? Do you not like the food? I could cook you something else if you'd like!"

Kyo shook his head. "It's not that…"

February 15- School- Chapter three Until Tonight

"…! What's this?" Tohru walked up to her locker. Well, at least she was pretty sure it was her locker. A giant silver heart was covering the entire thing.

"Don't tell me. That damned admirer again?" Kyo huffed staring at her locker.

Tohru nodded as she careful took it off. It seemed that there was something inside of it. She opened it slowly, as not to break whatever was inside. "Another note!"

Dear Tohru Honda,

I hope the necklace fit your flawless personality nicely. You're so fair. I must meet with you. Please meet me outside of the school at 6:00pm tonight. I do so hope that you show up!

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Tohru put the note in her pocket and the heart in her locker as the late bell rang. "…! I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! You were waiting for me; if I hadn't taken so long you wouldn't have been late! I'm really sorry!"

"Tohru-kun! It's ok." Kyo said smiling. "Let's just get to class." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Tohru blushed furiously. _What did that note say! I don't like this predicament one little bit. Damn bastard!_

"If it isn't like that _Tohru _girl to be late. She's despicable. I can't stand that girl! And worse yet! She's always hanging around Price Yuki!"

"She's so ditzy! How could anyone like her?"

The guy and girl talking to each other froze when they got a horrible glare from Kyo. _I would kill them both right here and now, but Tohru has to get to class… _"Hurry up."

"Sorry!" Tohru said speeding up her pace.

Sohma household 5:30pm Chapter four That Bastard!

"Dinner is on the table Shigure-san. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tohru said in an extremely cheerful mood.

"Ok. Have fun, alright?" Shigure said waving as Tohru shut the door, dropping a small folded up piece of paper on her way.

"So where's Tohru gone off to? It's getting dark. Hasn't she learned better than to go off by herself?" Kyo said walking over to Shigure.

"Dunno where she went. It probably has something to do with her secret admirer though"

"WHAT! And you just let her walk off to meet somebody she doesn't know! Are you Nuts!" Kyo yelled opening up the door. "I'll be back…with Tohru" He said hastily as he almost tripped over he piece of paper."…!" He read over the admirers note to Tohru right before he crumpled it up and slammed the door.

"He sure is in sour mood isn't he?" Shigure said laughing and sitting down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the school 5:55

"Hello… is anyone here?" Tohru said looking around the desolate school yard.

"Tohru Honda," came a voice from behind her. The guy who had been talking about her earlier today was now standing in front of her. "I was hoping that you'd show up"

"…! Who are you?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Someone who despises ever fiber of your being…"

"What? But I thought-"

"Did you honestly think that I _liked _you? _Please!_ How could _anyone _like someone like you? You a nascence to everyone you meet. You cause more trouble then anyone else and no one would ever want to be with such a clumsy, ditsy girl."

Tohru's eyes got larger as she fell to her knees. _He's right. How could I have been so stupid…_"no one could ever love me…"

"That's not very nice, I might have to teach you some manners," called the angry neko from behind Tohru. "Who the hell do you think you are doing something like that to such an innocent and caring person like Tohru!"

The guy simply smiled. "What can I say; the enemy of my love should be punished."

"Huh? I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Kyo said raising his fist and charging at the guy with incredible speed.

"Stop" Tohru whispered as Kyo froze in mid-punch before slowly looking back at Tohru. "I-I Don't want anyone to get hurt…because of me…"

"Tohru, don't be stupid. You don't have to be sympathetic to this jerk. Were you listening to him? He's being a total jackass. Stand up and say something to him!" Kyo yelled. _How can she defend him after what he said! Don't tell me that he got into her head!_

Tohru slowly stood up as tear ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"! I didn't mean apologize!"

"Kyo-kun, I must've done something to anger him, so I'm sorry."

"Stupid girl!" the guy yelled.

"Watch it!" Kyo growled.

"Why couldn't you just be a bitch about it! Why did you have to be nice!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Kyo demanded.

"You're impossible! I give up on you!" the guy said shoving Tohru, sending her across the schoolyard. Kyo's eyes got wide as he stared at Tohru, who was grasping her wrist.

"Now you've done it." He said with his eyes flaring with hatred.

"Kyo-kun! Don't!" Tohru yelled with tears streaming. Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore her request. He let the guy run away as he ran over to Tohru to see if she was alright.

Sohma household 6:30 Chapter five Baka Neko 

"It's not broken, but it is sprained" Hatori announced wrapping Tohru's right hand in an ace bandage.

"That's good." Tohru said smiling.

"HOW IS THAT 'GOOD'!" Kyo said in a confused and frustrated face.

"It's only sprained, so I can still go to work and do my chores." She said happily.

"You will do no such thing." Shigure said walking in. "You're hurt, if you strain it you'll just get hurt worse."

"Oh please let me work Shigure! I'll be careful, I promise!" Tohru exclaimed.

Shigure shrugged. "If you're _that_ anxious to work…"

Kyo sighed heavily and walking right out of the room. _I can't believe I let this happen. I should've caught her. I shouldn't have let her go in the first place. I shouldn't have gone after her in the first place, it's because I was going to hurt him, that's why he pushed her. That's why she's hurt, because of me…_ Kyo slammed the front door as he went up to his usual spot, the roof.

"BAKA NEKO!" Kyo turned next to him to see Yuki staring straight at him. "It is hard enough to ignore you careless behavior for Tohru-kun, but this time your behavior has gotten her hurt!"

"What! You think it's _my_ fault that she's hurt?" Kyo yelled standing up.

"Well you didn't do that much to stop it now did you." Kyo just stopped as he looked down to his feet. _He's right. At much as I **hate** to say it, the damn rat is right._ Kyo looked up at Yuki before jumping off the roof and began to run into the forest. "Don't even think about coming back anytime soon Neko! The zodiac doesn't need you and neither does Tohru!" Yuki yelled.

Tohru's eyes widened as she heard the dispute on the roof. _Kyo-kun left because of me. It's all because I wasn't careful and got hurt. _"…! I have to finish my chores!" Tohru said getting out of bed. Shigure went to say something to stop her, but there really wasn't any way he could win the argument so he simply nodded.

"Lets see, I made dinner, and cleaned…oh! I didn't buy groceries for the week! I'll be back as soon as I can Shigure-san" Tohru called pulling open the door and putting on her shoes. She began to walk through the usual path in the woods.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep walking out here without a jacket."

"Kyo-kun! I- I was afraid that you left…" Tohru said looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry, that I made you leave."

"…! Y-You didn't do anything! Stop apologizing!" Kyo said waving his hands back and forth.

"Yes I did. You left because I got hurt…"

"That wasn't your fault at all! If I had caught you-"

"No, I shouldn't have relied on you being there. It's because of you that I only got a sprained wrist, it could've been a lot worse…"

"I could never have let that jerk hurt you…"

"Then why did you?" asked Yuki popping up behind them both.

"Yuki-kun! What're you doing here? Am I taking too long! I'm sorry! I'll hurry up!" Tohru said panicky.

"…! No Honda-san, nothing like that. After what happened I just-wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you." Yuki said smiling.

"Thank you! Between you two, I never have to worry about getting hurt!" Tohru said smiling and grabbing both their arms. Kyo and Yuki glared at each other.

"Not getting hurt! What do you call your wrist?"

"Pay back for the gifts."

"…!" is all both Yuki and Kyo could reply with.

Sohma Household 7:25

"Well, looks like Kyo-kun decided to come back after all, and with our little Tohru-kun as well. I see you two don't miss a chance to walk with her do you?" Shigure commented as the three kids walked into the Sohma house. Kyo and Yuki's hand were filled with bags.

Kyo and Yuki turned bright red. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"Hi, Shigure-san. I'm sorry it took so long!" Tohru said. Kyo and Yuki put the bags down in the kitchen as Tohru began going through them and putting things away. As Tohru reached to put a box of rice in a high cabinet she slipped and fell, only, she didn't the ground, not at first. She looked back to see Kyo.

"I won't let you fall, not again" After Kyo said that, he turned into the usual adorable orange cat.

"…! I'm so sorry!" Tohru said gathering up his clothes.

'_You a nascence to everyone you meet. You cause more trouble then anyone else and no one would ever want to be with such a clumsy, ditsy girl'_ A tear ran down Tohru's cheek. "He's right, if I wasn't such a clumsy-"Tohru began, in a very soft voice.

"Tohru-kun!" Kyo said turning back into his human form. Tohru's eyes got wide as she turned around and handed him his clothes. As he got dressed he said, "Don't ever put yourself down like him. Nothing he said was true…" _I like you…_

February 16

Kaibara High 7:00am Chapter Six pow

"Honda-san!" Arisa called waving to Tohru. "…! You're arm? What happened?"

"I-I fell." Tohru said looking at her wrist.

"You _fell?_" Arisa asked glaring at the not so far away Kyo. "All by yourself?"

"…! You don't think _I _pushed her!" Kyo exclaimed stepping back.

"Well, I don't exactly buy her falling story. I know Tohru better than that ya know" Arisa said raising an eyebrow and a fist.

"Kyo didn't do anything…" Yuki said walking over." Tohru was shoved by someone who attends this school."

"What! Who is he! Say the word and I'll-"

"…! Arisa don't! he must've had his reasons!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Reasons or not, YOU didn't do anything so it's his fault." Arisa said cracking her knuckles. "Kyo? Do you know who it is?" Kyo looked at Tohru, whose eyes were so innocent.

_She actually wants to keep that jackass safe! _He sighed. "…No." He said looking down at his feet, but not before seeing Tohru's joyful expression.

"Oh…" Arisa snapped sadly. "Well, I've got to get to class, but if either of you see him, tell me and I'll be all over him like a fly on a windshield." She smiled as she headed off.

"I should head off to class as well, it doesn't seem quite right when the soon to be class president is late." Yuki said with his hand behind his head as he followed off after Arisa.

"Yeah, and she's got her hand bandaged up and everything. Man, I really did a number on her didn't I? I would've done more if that Kyo kid hadn't shown up."

"Roki-san, she totally deserved it. I mean, who does she think she is living with Prince Yuki!"

"Yumi-san, don't you ever talk about anyone other than that guy?" Yuki stopped, right in front of the conversation between one of Yuki's 'fan girls' and another guy.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked glaring at them from the side.

"Yuki-sama-"

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped as he turned towards the guy. "What-did you say- about Tohru?" He demanded.

"I-uhhh…" Roki stuttered, terrified of Yuki's reaction, and he had reason to be.

"He did her in real good! Messed with her head _and_ her arm!" bragged one of his friends despite Roki's gestures all leaning towards 'shut the hell up! You're going to get me killed!'

"Really? Is that so? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you're face in right here." Yuki said oddly calm.

Nervously Roki wiped the sweat away from his brow," Well, the thing is… Yumi's had this huge crush on you for like ever, and I kinda sorta like her too." He blushed. " But she doesn't want anything to do with me as long as you're alive and well. Well, I'm not stupid enough to fight you, I don't have a death wish or anything. So I thought, 'what else could I do?' Then it hit me. There was one person that she didn't like. One person, who she got hurt, who make Yumi one of the happiest people on earth. So I took advantage of that."

"So you sprained Tohru-kun's wrist because you got turned down by a girl? Repulsive." Yuki said flat out punching the guy in the face. Yuki glanced over at them one more time before making his way back to the classroom.

"Yuki-kun! I thought you left before us?" Tohru said confused.

"I got a little- side tracked."


	3. Chapter 3

Sohma Household 

"Does Tohru-kun know what you did?"

"Baka Neko, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn rat! I heard the **entire thing**! You punched the guy that Tohru asked to be left alone! Don't care about her at all!"

"That's just it! I do! I couldn't knowingly sit there and let him talk like that about Tohru! She-She doesn't deserve that!" Yuki yelled (well, as loud as whispers go anyway)to Kyo across the kitchen table, only feet away from the topic of their discussion.

"So because you have anger issues, you don't even bother to listen to what she says!" Kyo shot back.

"That's not it at all! Tohru is too kind-hearted to let us do those sorts of things, even though it is what should be done"

"What are you guys Whispering about?" Tohru asked sitting down. Kyo and Yuki froze up as their faces turned pale.

"Um…"

"Leeks…"Yuki improvised.

"Leeks?" Tohru asked.

"Leeks?" Kyo whispered through his hands.

"Yes, Kyo-kun was just talking about how he'd love to try some of your delicious leeks." Yuki smirked.

"I said what?" Kyo exclaimed. Kyo glared at Yuki, "I have somewhere to go…anywhere to go" He said getting up from the table.

"Why did you hit him?"

"…!" Yuki's eyes grew wide as his face became expressionless. "Because you in pain is more than I could bare…"

"But him in pain is no better." Tohru said gently trying to understand Yuki (and Kyo's) logic.

"He- he said such horrible things, he did such horrible things…he could've _really_ hurt you back there. And I- I couldn't deal with it, knowing that I caused it…"

"But you didn't-"

"Yes, I did. And I know it was my fault. If I didn't-"_If I didn't care about her so much, then she wouldn't be in so much danger. _

"…! Why do you and Kyo insist that it was your fault? Isn't it obvious? It was _my _choice to go to meet him. It was _my_ decision and mine alone. It didn't even concern you two! So how can it be your fault? I'm sorry that I caused you such grief, I'll try to be less of a Burdon on you…"

"Burdon! You're kidding right? You're the best thing that ever happened to the Sohma's, to me…"

Late March Chapter seven beach bust 

"Does this hurt?" Hatori asked as he poked a spot on Tohru's wrist. Tohru shook her head. "Good." Hatori said poking a different spot. "here?" Tohru shook her head again. "And what about here?" he said grasping a part on her wrist.

Tohru winced and gritted her teeth.

"…!" Yuki and Kyo (who wouldn't leave Hatori alone with Tohru, especially since Hatori was spending more time with Akito every day) almost leaped out of their chairs to help Tohru, they were all tensed up, glaring at him.

"Good, it's supposed to hurt. Well, it looks like you made a full recovery. I'm glad." He said smiling, even at Yuki and Kyo, who were about to kill him for doing something so mean, almost as if he was teasing them. It wasn't fair…

((I would've had Tohru get better in this part, but it doesn't take five months for a sprained wrist to heal.))

Early July Sohma Household

"Sw-swimming!" Kyo exclaimed as Shigure brought up the matter. "No fuckin' way! There is no way on earth that I'm going anywhere near that damned beach!"

"Awe…Me and Tohru-kun were looking forward to playing some fun beach games with you too…" Shigure said putting up his hands. "I guess I'll have to tell her that you don't want to go. I guess we can always play games with **_Yuki_**."

Shigure's words echoed in Kyo's head. 'I guess I'll have to tell her that you don't want to go. I guess we can always play games with **_Yuki_**'

"…! I-I guess…it wouldn't…hurt to…just sit on the beach…" Kyo mumbled before walked off with the carton of milk.

"Excellent!" Shigure said, proud of the terribly evil thing that he had just done.

"Shigure-san? What did you want to talk to me about? Did I forget to do something! I'm so sorry; I'll get on it right away!" Tohru said panicking.

"Oh don't be silly Tohru-kun. It's nothing like that. I only wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach for a day with me, Yuki and Kyo. They have already agreed to go and would really like it if you would come. You could wear the bathing suit that you're friends bought for you." Shigure said smiling.

"But- You've already taken me so many places this year- and the house-"

"It'll only be a day, and a girl can never have too much fun." Shigure begged.

"If you insist, I'll get to work on packing lunches and such right away!" Tohru said walking away.

"YOU-YOU! You didn't even _ask_ her? I can't believe you! You lied right to my face!"

"I didn't lie, I bent the truth. Tohru is going now, and she heard you're coming and was very excited." Kyo just growled as Shigure tried to justify it.

"Kyo-kun! Are you coming with us? You sound like you don't want to go…I can stay here with you if you really don't want to go." Tohru said walking into the kitchen with a picnic basket.

"…! You don't-no, I-want to go." Kyo said as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek.

"Really! That's great! We're going to have some much fun! I'm going to wear the bathing suit that you, Yuki, Hana-san, and Arisa bought for me!" She said putting several rice balls into the basket, Along with a blanket and water bottles.

The next day-Sohma household-early in the morning 

"You're up early…" Kyo commented as Tohru (in her pretty pink sundress) came humming sown the stairs.

"It's such a pretty day to go to the beach." She said smiling. "I brought volleyball, I don't know if you or Yuki would want to-"

"I love volleyball" Kyo said, not lying but not being completely truthful either.

"Lying neko…" came the extremely tired voice of Yuki, who was _obviously _**not** a morning person. "'Morning Tohru-kun. Are you excited about the trip to the beach today?" Tohru nodded.

"Well, it looks like we're all here and ready to go! Shall we head to the car?" Shigure asked.

"Can you even drive?" Yuki asked. Shigure completely ignored the question. Tohru began to pick up three beach chairs, the picnic basket, and three towels, but on the walk to car, all she was holding were the towels.

"Thank you." Tohru said as Yuki and Kyo put the chairs and such in the back of the car.

Half an Hour later-The beach

"It's so pretty! The water is so clear!" Tohru yelled, with her face glued to the windshield.

"Wonderful." Kyo remark sarcastically, but not without a glare from Yuki.

"Shigure-san? What time do you want me to set up lunch?"

Shigure laughed. "Whenever we get time to spare Tohru-kun, this day is as much about you as it is us."

As they all got out of the car, Tohru took a deep breath of the sea air. "…! A volleyball court!"

"I guess volleyball is first on the agenda." Yuki muttered getting out the ball from its bag. (It only took him three tries to find the right bag)

"Let's pick teams." Shigure said.

"I want Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo said at the exact same time right before letting off a death glare at each other. Panicking Tohru found the perfect solution.

"…! I'll be on Shigure's team!" She said smiling. As Yuki and Kyo's head both hung. They were beaten out by a hentai novelist. How pathetic.

_I can't play against Tohru!_ Yuki smiled. "If he's who you want on your team."

_I can't beat Tohru! I can't! I also can't play on the same team as Yuki! I'll sooner kill myself. _"I'm **not** playing on a team with that damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "I'd rather just sit out of the stupid game and you two can beat the rat on your own."

"…! Kyo-kun! You _have _to play!" Tohru shrieked. "I don't want to be the reason that you or Yuki-kun doesn't play. If anything _I'll _sit out!"

"No! Tohru-kun you don't-"

"I'll be on Shigure's team." Yuki said quietly. "As long as Tohru plays, I'll be on Shigure's team."

"…!"

"Fine…I'll play" Kyo huffed.

"Yeah!" Tohru said spiking the volleyball, only to be swiftly bumped by Yuki-kun. (or with this skill, maybe it should be Yuki-**sama**)

Shigure set the ball over the net, only to have Kyo spike it back. In the end Tohru and Kyo won (duh, Yuki would never beat Tohru if he could avoid it. Dai hin min doesn't count; he was facing Arisa and Hana-chan too.)

"You played a great game Tohru-kun" Yuki said "I've only been beaten a few times in my life."_ Most of those where because of Akito,_ But I've never been happier to lose.

"Damn rat went easy on me…AGAIN!" Kyo mumbled.

"The ocean is calling our names!" Shigure said taking off his shirt as Yuki followed. (Compare the two Yuki in a dress to Yuki in a swim suit, well, we know what I chose!)They went into the water. Kyo (who is a cat who obviously isn't too thrilled about the ocean) pulled up a beach chair, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, when he heard the scraping of a beach chair being dragged over next to him. Sitting there with her hands folded and looking happy, not even doing anything.

"…! I thought you were going swimming?"

"I-I didn't want you to be left sitting here all alone…" He was already left along…when it came time…for the banquet… that he shouldn't…have to be left alone again…

"humph. I'm used to being alone you could've gone into the water if you wanted. I wouldn't have minded…"

"I know…but…It wouldn't be…as fun with out you"

"…! That's stupid! Of course it would be." Kyo grumbled.

"…I-"

"Tohru-kun! Leave the sour puss alone and come have some fun!" Shigure called waving to her.

"…"

"Go ahead. Really, you shouldn't waste your time sitting here with me."

"Ok…but- just call me if you get lonely…ok?" Kyo nodded.

"Suntan lotion!" Tohru said pulling out a bottle and began putting it on. (But first she pulled her dress off over her head, so that she was in a pink bikini) Kyo's jaw dropped so far, it could've been on the other side of the earth.

"I can't get my back!" Tohru said, saddened as Kyo's face lit up.

"I-"

"Let Momiji help you Tohru!" Momiji said popping up behind her and Kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Momiji came to see Tohru-kun, and to talk to Shigure-san" Momiji said as Tohru smiled and handed him the bottle.

"…! You runt! Why don't you go find Shigure! He's somewhere in the water"

"But Momiji isn't dressed to get wet…"

"You know what! I give up!" Kyo yelled stomping off.

"Kyo-kun is angry! Kyo-kun's going to hit me!" Momiji said half scared. When Momiji finished he handed Tohru back her bottle and gave her a huge hug. "Momiji!" Tohru screamed shoving him under a beach towel.

"Tohru-kun, are you coming I-what's under the blanket…"

"…Momiji…" She said quietly as Shigure-sans face turned pale.

"Hello, Shigure-san! I have a message from-"

"Silence! Tell me the message when we get home…and we leave now!" Shigure said, quite upset.


	4. Chapter 4

One year prior to this event Sohma estate

"If that girl interferes with my plans, I will kill her Shigure-san"

"…! You can't just kill her!"

"If I do not kill her than Hatori-san will erase her memory, every last thing pertaining to the Sohma family." Akito said.

"…!"

"don't worry, I'll have someone come and tell you when he is coming…"

One week before the beach day Sohma estate

"Hatori-san, I need you…to erase Tohru Honda's memory."

"…! I don't know if I can…"

"Do you dare to go against what I say? Either you erase the Sohma's from her memory or…I will kill her."

"I will…do it"

Half an hour later Sohma household

"Momiji? What did Akito say?" Shigure asked, making sure that Kyo and Yuki were nowhere to be found.

"Akito-san only wanted me to tell you that Hatori-san was going to visit in a day or two. I don't know why he wanted me to tell you, but he did."

"…!" Shigure's eyes grew wide. "Thank you Momiji."

"No problem Shigure-san. Momiji has to get back to the Sohma estate now." Momiji said leaving the room.

"So it's true…you are coming to-"Shigure sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Who's coming? Are we having visitors? Are they Sohmas? What should I cook?"

A tear fell from Shigure's eye. "Tohru-kun…I need to talk to you" He said sitting down at the Kitchen table. "I want you to move back in with your grandfather…"

"…! What did I do! I sorry for whatever it is! Please don't-"

"Hatori-san is coming, tomorrow…to…erase your memory…so you'll have to move back to your grandfather's house, and never…meet another Sohma again…"

"…!" Tohru's eyes became filled with tears as they started streaming down her face. "I don't- understand…"

"Neither do I"

"Nor I" said Yuki and Kyo walking into the room. "What did Tohru-kun do?"

"Don't know…but Akito decided that now is the time…for her to forget."

Even more tears came down from Tohru's cheeks. I'd better…finish up everything I can…so I can leave you…in good hands…" She sniffled running up stairs.

"Who the hell does Akito think he is! Does he really think that we're just going to _let _him take away her memory!" Kyo spat out.

"I won't allow him to do that!" Yuki declared, infuriated.

"I-I don't think we have much of a choice…it's either she loses her memory or her life…"

"What!"

"That was what Akito agreed upon…you chose the ending, how do you want her time with us to end?"

_I don't want to go back…not just back to grandpas, but to life…My life was so different…before the Sohmas…and I don't want to go…to an empty shell…_

Chapter eight- Good bye Tohru-kun 

"Toh…ru…I-are you ok?" Yuki said slowly walking into his room. He felt like his life was being throw out of the window (or more literally kicked out of the house), but if he felt that bad, than how did Tohru feel?

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said wiping the stream of tears from her face. "I'm-I-"Tohru sighed falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

"…! You asked me a question along time ago…" Yuki said sitting down on the floor next to her. "When I first mentioned your memory being erased…" 'Will you still be my friend?' "And the answer is yes, even if your memory _is_ erased, I'll still- I'll always be your friend…I promise you…I'll always be your friend"

Later that day- Sohma household-dinner time

"Have you seen Kyo or Yuki today?" Shigure asked Tohru as she put the sizzling foods on the table. "Dinner looks delicious!"

"Thanks…no, I haven't seen them…I was hoping that they'd come to dinner since-"Tohru stopped for a second, to stop from breaking down crying. "This is the last time I'll eat dinner with you, with any of you…I made their favorites and I just wanted you to remember-me…even if I couldn't remember you."

"Damn rat, what the hell are _you_ doing here!" Kyo yelled as saw Yuki on the roof. "This is where I spend my time!"

"Pity, I don't much care right now…I'm-worried about Tohru… will she be ok…without us?"

"! I don't know. She's not the most cautious person in the world, but…but no matter what the hell Akito tells me, I won't let anything happen to Tohru, weather she knows I'm looking out for her or not!"

"…! Tohru?" Yuki looked down from the roof as he watched Tohru walking outside.

"Yuki-kun! I-didn't know if you wanted to eat dinner or not but-"

"I'll be right down…" He called getting off the roof, before he got off he whispered to Kyo, "You can't avoid talking to her ya know. You can at least be kind enough to say good bye"

_But if I say goodbye…than she's really gone…_

The next day early in the morning- Sohma household

"All your things are at your grandfather's house?" Shigure asked, obviously upset about losing such a great housekeeper (and so much more).Tohru nodded trying not to very emotional. (but being very unsuccessful)

Tohru walked back up to the room where she had previously slept in, she laid down on the bed, and simply cried.

"Tohru…please don't-cry" Kyo said standing in the doorframe.

"K-Kyo-kun…" Tohru said sitting up and wiping her face with her sleeve. "I'm sorry I-"

"STOP APOLIGIZING! You never do anything wrong, yet your so humble, I don't deserve to be apologized to…so don't. And if anyone ever gives you any crap, I swear, I'll find out…and then he'll have a pissed off cat to deal with…"

Tohru laughed and smiled. "Thank you Kyo-kun…"

"And…I'll always be there… to protect you…no matter what… I promise you…I'll never let anything happen to you…again…"

"T-Tohru-kun! Hatori is here!" Shigure called from the kitchen.

Five minutes later Sohma household- the kitchen

"I'm sorry about this Tohru, I honestly don't want to do this but…I have to." Hatori said putting his hand on her head.

Five minutes after five minutes later

"Is Tohru back home now?" Hatori asked as Shigure walked back inside, to a household as cold as ice.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she won't remember anything…about any of us…"

"And it's supposed to stay that way; Akito doesn't want any Sohmas going near her." Hatori said before he left. "Even at school."

Five min-oh maybe not- The next school year Kaibara high school

"Did you hear that that kid Yuki won president? He's so cute!"

"It's not like he'd ever even talk to us. He doesn't even know who we are…"

"Don't say that Tohru-chan, there's still hope…he's coming this way!"

"Hello." Yuki said smiling at Tohru and a girl sitting next to her. _I'll be damned if Akito keeps me from a promise I made…_

"…! Hello Yuki-kun! How do you know-"

"Damn rat! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kyo yelled walking to Yuki and pulling him away by his shirt. "Get off of me!" Yuki yelled shoving Kyo off of him.

"…! Please don't fight!" Tohru said waving her hands.

"…!"

"…!" Kyo stared at Tohru for minute before heading back down the hallway, Yuki followed. _She's exactly the same person, yet there seems to be something missing, something doesn't seem right about her…It's all because of what we did…we made her sad…_

"Can you believe it? Prince Yuki talked to us! He said 'hello'!" The girl squealed.

"Yeah, but for some reason, it doesn't seem like such a big deal to me, even though it should…"

"I can't believe you! You went to talk to Tohru after Hatori told you not to!"

"Why were you there?"

"Umm…because I…oh shut up! You're the one who talked to her."

"Like you weren't going to you! You care even less about Akito's rules than I do!" Yuki yelled when they were a safe distance away from Tohru.

"So! You just don't go walking up to her! What if she remembers?"

"So what! Is that a bad thing, Kyo!"

slam "Tohru! Are you ok!"

Tohru put her hand on her head as a girl helped her up.

"I'm fine really…"

"Roki! What did you do that for?"

"She was in my way…" Roki (the guy who sprained Tohru's wrist) said before smirking and walking out of school.

(Yeah that was the end of the school day, Hana-chan and Arisa had other places they had to be)

"Didn't I already tell you to play nice?" Kyo asked as Roki came out onto the schoolyard.

"…!" Roki's eye grew larger as Kyo decked him in the cheek, followed by a kick to the stomach. "I've lost my patience for people like you…" _actually, I've lost the person who convinces me not to hit people like you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day- Tohru's house

"Grandfather! I'm home." Tohru yelled up the stairs before heading into her room and plopping down on the bed. She had been living there for years yet it just didn't seem like home to her.

"Oh, good. I need you to run to the store and buy a few things." Her grandfather said, handing her a list.

"Of course." Tohru smiled as she took the list and set off out the door. Something just didn't seem quite right to her but she had no idea what it was. "Oh! Pardon me." Tohru said as she narrowly avoided a collision with an orange haired boy sitting on the curb. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She said innocently.

Kyo wished more than anything that Tohru had bumped into him, but alas, according to Akito, he shouldn't even be near her, but ,he wasn't hurting anything if she didn't know who he was, right? "It's fine." He smiled standing up and brushing off. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, the store. You're in my English class right? Kai or something?"

Kyo heart sank when she forgot his name. He knew that she was supposed to but- "its Kyo…" He said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How silly of me to have forgotten." She said smiling completely oblivious to how much she was hurting him. "oh! You're Yuki-san's cousin right?" She asked, thinking that she was making it better by knowing who he was.

"Yeah." Kyo said completely unenergetically, he wasn't as thrilled as he had been to run into Tohru. "I'm Yuki's cousin…"

"Well Kyo-kun you aren't by any chance going to the store are you?" She asked, holding up her list.

Kyo smiled at his familiar name. "I think I am." He said as he began walking with her. He only hoped that none of the Sohma's decided to run errands today. "So Tohru-"

"Hey Tohru!" A group of girls Kyo didn't even know called, running over to her. "What's up? You were supposed to meet us in the park like 10 minutes ago."

"…! I'm sorry, I had to run a shopping errand and I lost track of time." Tohru explained although they wewn't listening. They had newly discovered the hot guy walking with her.

"…! Who's he? Do you know him?"

"Is he you're _boyfriend_"

Tohru blushed. "I only just met him." She said shaking her head. "Well Kyo-kun. Maybe we can go shopping another time." She waved while being pushed off by her friends.

"Yeah…" he said more to himself. "anther time." Kyo kicked a rock as he made his way slowly back to the Sohma house.

"Why are you so glum?" Shigure asked, leaning in the doorframe. Kyo just pushed him aside and flopped onto the couch.

"You saw Tohru, didn't you?" Yuki said firmly.

"She didn't even remember my name…" He said before heading up to the roof. _I didn't lose her. She's right there. I was talking with her and everything, so why, why does it hurt so much. Like a million knives cutting my heart up…It's not fair._

"I'm sorry." Kyo couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He actually heard Yuki apologize for something. "I can only imagine how much that h-"

"No." Kyo shot back frankly. "You can't. She remembers you. The great prince Yuki. She's knows exactly who you are. As for me, I'm just Yuki's cousin, _Kai_."

The Next Day Kaibara high

"Hey did you hear what happened to Roki? Yeah, that Sohma kid beat the crap out of him. He wont be in school until next week!" Tohru overheard these two girls conversation on the way to her locker. She had only just met him, but he was so nice, she didn't picture him as that type of person, yet for some reason she did. It was weird and hard to explain.

"Tohru." Yuki said walking up to her.

"…! How do you know my-" Tohru's face turned bright red as she furiously tried to fix her hair.

Yuki smiled. "I wanted to know if I could walk you home after school. I have something I want to talk with you about."

Tohru was so shocked. HER of all people. He knew her name AND her wanted to walk with her, it was like a dream. "S-sure!" She said immediately as she shut her locker and sighed, watching him walk away.

"Did Yuki-san do what I think he did!" One girl asked enthusiastically. Tohru nodded. "Oh my god! Tohru you're so lucky!" She shrieked.

Kyo pinned Yuki against the wall, no doubt he had heard the news of their walk home. "Kyo, it's not a big deal, normal people do it all the time." He explained.

"We're not normal people. And in case you didn't notice, that's not exactly keeping your distance."

"And you going shopping with her is." Yuki shot back before brushing Kyo off and walking to class.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. They could keep seeing her, not like this. Totally oblivious to the last year of her life. Such strong ties of friendship, total severed, they'd just as soon kill themselves.

After School

"Sohma-san!" Tohru exclaimed running over to him, before she got there she tripped, but Yuki caught her by the arm. "Thanks." She said blushing.

"C'mon." He lifted her up as they began walking towards her house.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't. I was just pretty sure it's this way." Yuki had forgotten for a minute that she didn't remember him. "He stopped, turning around and looking her in the face. "Are you happy?"

Tohru's faced turned red yet again. "Huh? Sohma-san what are you talking about?"

Yuki sighed and turned back ahead of him. "Nothing. Never mind. This is it right?" He asked stepping aside for her to walk by.

"Y-yeah." She said more seriously than usual. "Thank you." She bowed, but when she stood up the strangest thing happened, Sohma-san kissed her. He just flat out kissed her. He went from hardly even noticing her to kissing her. She was stunned, unable to move.

Yuki realized immediately that it was a mistake but he wouldn't take it back for the world because from that point on, he decided that he couldn't stand seeing so naive to everything. He thought of it as a goodbye kiss. "Take care of yourself." He said, although he held her chin in his hand, he didn't look her in the eyes and after that he walked off, and rather quickly I might add.

_Did that just happen! Did he really just do that? It's like a dream. I can't wait to tell everybody! They'll be so jealous, oh, but what if Sohma-san doesn't want me to sell anyone. _Tohru's stomach was so bubbly, she couldn't just sit in her house, no she had to do something and so, she decided to go for a walk.

6:30 pm The park

Tohru was basically fluttering through the park when she almost bumped into someone again. He was sitting by a tree, basically sulking. He laughed, it was familiar laugh. "Why are you so happy?" Kyo asked right before she tripped over his legs. She smiled as he caught her, making sure not to embrace her as much as he wanted to.

"Can you keep a secret." She said excitedly and giddy. She giggled. "Well," she wasn't sure if she could even get the words out. "Sohma-san, your cousin, he-"she stopped to giggle again, she was bright red again and her grin stretched across her face. "He kissed me. There I said it."

Kyo wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to just die, especially since she was so overjoyed about it, but then again he wanted Yuki to die more. KISSING her is nothing like leaving her alone. He put his hand over his eyes as the anger and despair welled.

"That's great." He said trying to sound the least sarcastic as he mustered out a smile.

"I know." She said giggling.

"Excuse me." He said walking off, staring down at the ground in clenched fist. _Well, it's finally been settled. Big surprise, Yuki wins again. He always does._ He was halfway out of the park when he heard a scream that he couldn't respond to quick enough. He found himself running faster than he had ever run before in his life but what he found wasn't exactly what he expected.

Tohru was on the ground, she had obviously run into someone. Standing in front of her was her hero, the one who saved her. He was handsome and semi-tall. He had black and white hair and she recognized him from somewhere. In front of him were two thugs lying on the ground, beat to a pulp.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked Tohru as he helped her up.

"Y-Yes" She said nodded flustered and still not aware of what exactly happened.

"You know, you're pretty cute. If I were those guys I'd probably want to steal something of yours too." He said smiling. He wasn't exactly talking about an item. Following that comment was a blow to the head.

"Haru." Kyo said angrily, holding up his fist. Haru always acted to vial when he turned black in Kyo's opinion.

"Kyo-kun, chill." He said smiling and patting him on the back. "It's not like you know her very well." Haru had completely opposed Tohru's memory being erased but you'd never tell. He decided that he could mess with Kyo even better this way.

Kyo couldn't even react. Haru was, of course, right, but he knew that that wasn't how it was. "If you don't leave in 5 seconds-"

Haru completely ignored him. "So, are you seeing anyone? Do you have a current crush?" Haru asked her before glancing slightly at Kyo.

"Huh? Me? No." Tohru said, oblivious to what he was doing to Kyo.

After receiving the most horrific death glare of his life, Haru decided that he should go and he did, without another word.

"Sorry about him." Kyo sighed pointing backwards to Haru who was making a hand symbol for 'call me' as he was walking backwards.

"It's alright. I think he's nice." She said smiling. "Hey, can I ask you something? It's kind of weird but I feel like I can talk to you." Tohru began as Kyo smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do you ever feel like your life is incomplete? Like you know that you're desperate to do something, but you don't know what. Or like you feel like you know someone but you've never met them before in your life?"

"Actual, I get what you're saying better than you think." Kyo said sitting down on a bench. Tohru imitated.

Tohru sighed as the sun stared to set. "Tohru." Kyo said. _That you're desperate to do something_ Kyo turned to her and looked her in the eyes. He bit his lip before he leaned in and kissed her. His however was not a 'goodbye' kiss, his was a kiss that he'd waited too long to give. Tohru smiled and looked at him. "What was that-"She stopped. She couldn't breath. She started coughing uncontrollably and soon passed out while memories came rushing into her head,

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled as her head lay in his lap. He watched, unable to do anything. All he could do was know, in the pit of his stomach, that he was the one who did whatever was happening.

Minutes later Tohru sat up, gasping. "Oh Kyo-kun!" She cried throwing her arms around him, he turned into a cat but Tohru didn't seem to mind, she just continued talking. "I'm so sorry! For everything I'm sorry!" She said bawling her eyes out as he turned back into a human and she instinctively turned around.

Kyo put his hand on her shoulder and turned her bad around, staring at her red face with matching puffy red eyes.

"You-remember? But how?" Kyo asked, although he wasn't sure that he cared. He hugged her yet again; he didn't much care about turning into a cat. To him it was well worth it. She carried him all the way to Shigure's house. She knocked softly on the door and Shigure answers, completely astonished.

"To-Tohru-kun!"

"I-I believe he belongs to you." She said holding up Kyo.

"You mean you- but how- I-"

"I'm sorry Shigure. I think I just didn't want to forget…"

"Well, this does pose quite a problem." He said tapping his foot while Kyo changed into his clothes and joined the conversation.

"What does?" Yuki asked walking out with a pocky stick in his mouth. It dropped in an instant as he saw Tohru standing there, puffy eyed and talking with them familiarly. "Tohru-"

"Yuki-kun!" She exclaimed with a smile across her face.

"How-"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. You must keep up." Shigure said as he tapped Yuki on the head lightly. "I think I might need to tell Akito."

"I understand. "Tohru said, bowing.

"Yes, uh huh, of course. Thank you so much Tori, yes I'll tell her. Take care" Shigure hung up the phone and smiled.

"Tori says that Tohru-kun should visit Akito-san first thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning outside of the Sohma Main House

"Tohru, be careful ok, Akito isn't as nice as he comes off as." Kyo said with his hands in his pocket.

"Tell of everything his, alright?" Yuki said, probably more nervous than Tohru was. Knowing Akito there was no way to tell how she'd walk out of there, if she did at all.

Two minutes Later in Akito's room

"You've caused me quite a bit of headaches, do you know that?" Akito asked as Tohru shut the door.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Oh no need to apologize, that's all in the past- isn't it?" His words seemed nice but his expression, his eyes were so cold. "Come, join me." He said offering a seat across from him where tea was set up. Tohru nodded and sat down, nervously. "So, I take it that Hatori's memory erasing didn't work out. Pity."

"I tried to forget, really I did! I could try again if you'd-"

"Oh, if only it were that simply, but sadly Hatori can only use it once per person. But don't fret, **I **have a solution." He said smiling.

Out Front of the Sohma Main House

"What's taking her so long!" Kyo said, getting rather upset and uneasy. She had been in there for almost an hour now.

"Patience hot head. We can't exactly rush Akito."

"This is quite odd, I'll have a look." Shigure said walking in.

Kyo joined by Yuki were now pacing the lawn, almost digging a hole in the ground when Shigure walked out with Tohru who looked rather upset.

"What's wrong Tohru?"

"What did he do to you!" Kyo shot after Yuki.

"Oh nothing. Everything's perfectly fine. Akito was very gracious." Tohru said smiling. "I'm allowed to keep my memory this time."

"Really?" Yuki asked, he didn't know Akito to be so forgiving.

"What's the catch?" Kyo said staring at Shigure.

"Nothing big. Tohru-kun simply cannot live with us anymore." Shigure said oddly calm.

"What!"

"Come again…"Yuki and Kyo were not exactly expecting that.

"He's right." Tohru said. "I'm going to be living here, in the Sohma main house."

Kyo and Yuki were both completely silent. This wasn't at all what the picture would happen today, even their worse case scenario was better than this. Tohru living there, all the time, the one place neither of them ever wanted to spend more time then could help at. It wasn't fair, was Akito doing this to Tohru, or to them.

"Well, I'd better get my stuff." She said, still smiling happily. "I'm supposed to be moved in by the end of tonight."

"Tonight?" Kyo said, completely out of it. It just wasn't right, he had just gotten her back…how could Akito take her away. It just seemed that Kyo could never be happy. First he just wanted her to be happy. Then he just wanted her to remember him. And now he just wanted to be around her, it wasn't much to ask, unless you happened to be Kyo Sohma.

Tohru nodded and started walking back; she was ahead of the group, by a lot actually.

"Tohru I-" Yuki caught up to her only to see tears on her face. She quickly wiped them off and smiled at him.

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

"-never mind…" He said as he just walked next to her. "I may hate the main house, but if you're there, I'll try my best to come as often as possible." He said looking to the side.

"You mean it Yuki-kun!" Tohru said excitedly as the approached Tohru's house and walked up to her room.

"Do you need any help packing?" Kyo and Yuki asked at the same time, ignoring what they wanted to yell at each other due to total grimace.

Tohru nodded. "If you don't mind."

Kyo and Yuki fought at he door for who would walk in first but after Yuki pushed Kyo to the side and walked in they were back to focusing on Tohru.

An hour or so later that had everything packed and Kyo and Yuki had agreed to carry most of it, well, actually they persuaded her to let them carry most of it.

"You don't have to- really. I can carry it."

"Don't be stupid, you'd be walking back and forth all night." Kyo said. Yuki only nodded as opposed to agree with him.

15 minutes later inside the Sohma main house

"So it's true. She really is staying with us." Haru said standing in the doorway looking at the three of them sitting there. "Does that mean you'll be visiting more often?" He asked Yuki who just kind of looked away.

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji yelled glomping her completely, turning into a bunny.

"Idiot." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Are you really gonna stay here with us? All the time?" Momiji asked excitedly as he turned back to normal and put his cloths on extremely fast. Tohru nodded with a smile not actually saying it.

"Wheee! This is so great. We can eat every meal together! Oh and walk to school together and play all sorts of games! This is the best thing-"

Haru had covered Momiji's mouth at this point. The faces of Kyo and Yuki should have been enough to know that saying things like that now wasn't smart.

"I'm leaving." Is all Kyo said. No goodbye, no 'see you around' nothing, he just stood up and left.

"We'd better take off too. School tomorrow. Not that I care or anything…" Haru said, more to leave Yuki and Tohru alone than anything else.

"But-" Momiji protested as he was dragged out, his mouth still covered.

"Yuki-kun-"

"Tohru, listen to me. I know that this might sound like stupid advice, but, if you're ever around Akito, make sure that someone else like Haru or Momiji is there too, alright? I'm not sure what he's trying to pull by making you live here, but be careful. I couldn't stand something happening to you." He said as he stood up and left walking home very slowly. He kept hoping that he'd walk through the door and smell her cooking. He waited for her to opening the door and greet him before he even got to the porch. But there was no greeting and only the smell of takeout filled the air. He sat down at the table, that hadn't looked sadder.

"Geez, you'd think she died." Shigure teased as he sat down at the table. "She's only down the street, not to mention a phone call away." He said, trying to cheer them up.

"I'm not hungry." Kyo stood up and walked away from the table.

"Me neither." Yuki imitated him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" Shigure mumbled under his breath.

The next morning- The Sohma Main House

"Tohru come on, come on! We're gonna be late!"

"We've still got a half hour?" She said to the energetic bunny as she put her shoes on.

"And that's only until when they'll even let us in…" Haru said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Late to being early." Momiji said as if it was obvious to everyone else.

"Ready." Tohru said as she grabbed her backpack and opened the door. What she saw next made her so extremely happy. "…! Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!" She exclaimed, running down to meet them. "I- I didn't think we'd be walking to school together anymore…"

"What? Just because you moved?"

"We're not that easy to get rid of." Kyo said smiling.

Tohru took both their hands as they walked down the path. Momiji skipped in front of them and Haru trailed behind.

That night- The Sohma Main House

You mean Akito-san will really let you eat here? That's great!" Tohru exclaimed as Yuki took his shoes off. It didn't come to a surprise to Yuki though. Akito was always trying to bring him back to the main house and this time he had found a full proof way.

Tohru was back to her normal fun loving self as her and Momiji cooked dinner. Hatori, Haru, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru were the only ones who showed up though.

"Delicious." Hatori said, just happy to have a home cooked meal."

"Yeah it's great." Haru agreed going for 3rds.

"The same as always, perfection." Yuki added.

"Thanks." Tohru blushed furiously. After dinner was over however, Tohru went in the kitchen to clean up and then disappeared. No one could find her anywhere in the house and there was simply explanation for this, she wasn't there. She had left to the visit Kyo and Shigure, who were dining on bad takeout.

She went to knock on the door, but noticed a shoe hanging off of the roof. "Kyo-kun?" She shouted up.

"…! Tohru?" Kyo's shoe was replaced by his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you guys dinner. I'm sorry it got cold but-"

"Don't worry about it. It's got to better that whatever it was that Shigure ordered, we think we saw it move." Kyo laughed, jumping down. "Thanks." He said taking the food from her. They both walked in.

"Well, if it isn't our little princess, run away from the castle?" Shigure asked until he saw the food. "…! My savior!" he exclaimed as he took it off to heat up.

"How have you been?" Tohru asked, staring at Kyo.

"How do you think I've been?" He shot back, though he wasn't sure why.

"I-"

Kyo couldn't believe he had just said that. As upset as he was about all of this, none o it was her idea, why would say something so stupid.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said as she stood up from the table and sped out the door.

"Here we go nice hot- hey where'd Tohru go."

Kyo looked at Shigure before darting off after her. "Tohru, wait!" He called as she turned around; her eye's filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry about that. I've been kind of- edgy lately…" Tohru just looked at him, not saying a word, not even changing her expression. "I just- snapped. Losing you again was- too much so I'm sorry." Kyo couldn't believe he had said that even more then what he had said before.

"-"

"Tohru!" Yuki called running over to her before she could say anything to Kyo. Yuki was panting as he began to talk. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Akito's furious…" Yuki said with his hands on his legs.

"…! Oh no! I forgot that I was supposed to bring Akito and Kureno their dinner earlier!" Tohru exclaimed running off towards the main house.

"Just how mad was he?"

"Remember when Hiro told him how he felt for Kisa?"

"Yeah."

"It's way worse than that."

"What! Why would you let her go back there then! Do know what he could do-"

"Do you know what he'd do if we protested. Tohru's got a way better chance if she goes by herself. Even an idiot like you must know that, Akito will keep her around as long as it keeps us in line. If we were to argue with him, what would be stopping him? Tell me that Baka Neko." Yuki said with a horrible glare in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that Night

Staring at Tohru, pale, sweaty, and covered in blood, Kyo's eyes welled up with tears, almost automatically. Her right eye was the covered in navy blue, with a hint of black and purple. Her once beautiful pale pink lips were dripping a crimson blood down her paler than normal face. Her arms and legs, which he had adored for so long, were covered every inch with open wounds and cuts. The parts that were free of blood were banged up with black and blue, like she was shot with a dark colored paintball gun, over and over. He picked up a bandage to try and give her medical attention, but, his wounds had not healed, and he couldn't bear to touch the wounds he so carelessly brought upon the one thing that mattered in his life.

"Tohru! Are you alright!" Yuki yelled sliding into the room panting out of breath. His eyes got large as he started at the girl lying completely still in Kyo's bed, next to a Kyo with bloodshot eyes. "What the hell happened!" He screamed, almost out of control.

Kyo just looked at him, unable to put it into words; it was still a blur to him. "Answer me!" Yuki demanded right before he punched him in the face, surprisingly, Kyo let him.

Still Kyo didn't speak he simply laid there against the wall, his gaze turning back to Tohru. "Oh forget you." Yuki muttered, it didn't matter how furious he was, Tohru needed medical attention and quick.

"I'll be over in five minutes" Was Hatori's reply as Yuki hung up the phone and stared anxiously out the window. Those were probably the longest five minutes of life. Sitting back and watching the life slowly bleed out of the girl he so fondly admired.

"Geez, what happened to her? She looks absolutely awful." Hatori said as he began to bandage her up.

"I don't know…" Yuki said staring at Kyo who he knew knew what happened. Kyo just sat against the wall, with an expressionless look on his face.

Kyo did know, in fact he was reliving that moment right then, and had been since he brought Tohru to their home.

_Kyo snuck into the main house, he was careful not to be seen and peek through the crack in Akito's door, though he saw nothing. _

"_I've had just about enough of you. I've give you **chance** after **chance** and **still** you feel the need to **ignore** me. To blow off your **duties**. I asked you only for **one** thing in return for letting you stay in my house and only **one** other thing letting you **live." **Akito's voice rung in Kyo's ears as every time his voice was raise it was followed by a smacking sound and the last one was followed by a thud. "What did I say? All I wanted was for you to tend to me and house dear girl, that's not much, is it?" Akito asked, calming down and he now came into Kyo's view, bending down with a smile on his face. That damned smile. "But alright, I can forgive you for forgetting, since this was your first time. " Akito stood up and seemed to be done. "**But!" **He yelled turning back to face what must have been Tohru. "I specifically told you that I didn't want you anywhere **near **that house!" He scream as he grabbed what appeared to be a wrist and pulled up Tohru, who was so covered in cuts and bruises Kyo almost vomited. "Didn't I!"_

"_Stop it!" Kyo yelled throwing open the door before he even knew what he was doing. "She didn't do anything! The only reason she was there was to bring me dinner!" He yelled in his rage._

"_Kyo-kun. How nice of you to drop by." Akito said as his anger went up as well even though his voice mellowed out. He dropped Tohru to Kyo relief but decided to toss Kyo around a little bit yelling for a good 10 minutes about disobedience, but Kyo didn't hear any of it. His gaze was fixed upon the girl who hadn't moved in that 10 minutes. 'Please be ok' he begged to himself as Akito noticed his fixation. _

"_I have it with you, leave, get out of my sight." He said coughing as he pointed the door out to Kyo. "Be a good little cat and do what you're told." He smirked as Kyo just glared at him. _

_Akito bent down next to Tohru when Kyo refused to move. "She's such a fragile little thing. So easily bruised. He said touching her cheek, he laughed when he saw Kyo tensed up. He grabbed her wrist and stood up, pulling her up with him. _

"_Leave her alone!" Kyo shouted, afraid to move closer._

_Akito sighed. "I'll say it once more. Get-out-of-my sight." His stare could crush even the bravest person. Kyo was torn, he could never forgive himself if anything else happened to Tohru because he stayed but then again, something could happen once he left. He decided to take Yuki's advice, which he wished that he had heeded in the first place and he left quietly, waiting just outside the door, he couldn't leave her all alone, she wasn't even conscious. _

"_Oh Kyo-kun?" Akito called, as if knowing he was waiting out there. Kyo opened the door, only to have a body flung at him, he barely caught Tohru as Akito smiled. "Won't you be a doll and take out the trash?"_

_Kyo would have hit him in the face if Tohru wasn't in his arms. "Oh, and have Tori look at our little princess. She really must be careful when walking the streets at night." Akito added, shutting the door with a demonic grin. _

"Kyo, do you mind telling us what happened? Why is Tohru- and you for that matter, so beat up?" Hatori asked trying to bring Kyo back into the present. Kyo wanted to just tell them everything, but Tohru was still living in the main house, what would happen to her if her? If Yuki or Hatori confronted him about it Akito about it, what would happen.  
Kyo took a deep breath"She-was jumped on her way back to the main house, I found her- but not before the worst of it…" He said staring down at his feet.  
"Baka Neko. Leave it to you to not get there in time…" Yuki cursed. With that, Kyo stood up and after looking at Tohru one more time walked out the room. He figured that he'd sleep in her old room or the couch or something, since she was in his bed.  
"Kyo…those wounds of yours, I'm going to need to see them." Hatori said, meeting him in the living room.  
"These? They're nothing, just some scratches. Take care of Tohru."  
"Kyo Tohru's going to be fine given a few days rest, I've patched her all up, but your cuts are still exposed and you shouldn't be up and about. You're almost as bad as-"  
"No, I'm not." He said plainly. "I'll be fine; I've gotten worse than this while I was training in the mountains." He said miserably.  
Hatori looked at him doubtfully but decided not to press the matter. "Well, I'm going home, I'll tell Akito that Tohru is staying here tonight."  
"No!" Kyo yelled at once. "He already knows what happened, there no need to wake him." He said quickly.  
"O-K." Hatori said opening the door. "Well, take care. Call me if anything changes." He said as he closed the door.  
A few minutes later Kyo heard Yuki got to bed, that's when he went back to his room.

Kyo didn't get any sleep that night, he just sat there with his arms resting on his knees and his chin on his hands watching, praying she was going to wake up with her sunny smile any minute.

Well time for school came and passed neither Tohru woke up nor Kyo moved. 

5:30 that evening

"…! K-Kyo-kun? How long have you been sitting there?" Tohru asked, her voice was light and she was still weak but she managed to push herself up the second she did Kyo jumped up.  
"Not long." He lied putting his arms behind his head to make his jump seem more natural.  
"…!" Almost as if Tohru didn't notice she was bed ridden with severe injuries, she exclaimed, "Kyo-kun! What happened to you? Are you alright! You should be resting!"  
"N-nothing I'm fine. You're the one who should be resting; Akito really did a number on you."  
Tohru's eyes widened as the memories came flooding back to her. "But- how do you know- Oh Kyo-kun you didn't!" Tohru finally put two and two together. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault I-"  
"Tohru! Stop. What I did was my choice and mine alone and I only regret not getting there sooner."  
"But I-"  
"Now get some rest, you're going to have to go back to the main house, tonight." He said as he left for the roof. How could she possibly feel bad? Why would she ever think it was her fault? She didn't make him do anything, in fact, if it wasn't for him, she'd never have left the main house in the first place and she wouldn't be hurt.  
He didn't want to send her back there, not ever, especially not without him, but what choice did he have, the main house wasn't exactly up for letting the cat live there. Something came to his mind, be he'd never do it, it just wasn't in him.

Then, like a miracle, it happened on its own. "I'm moving into the main house." Yuki said walking up next to him.

"What!" It was exactly what he wanted, yet not what he wanted at all.

"I know that you're not telling me everything, so I intend to find out on my own. Next time something happens to Tohru, I want to be there to stop it." Kyo wanted to yell something but he didn't. If Yuki was there, maybe Akito wouldn't try anything again, he could hope.

"Did Akito-"

"I'm leaving when she does, I'm almost packed. Id that a problem?"

"No." Kyo said a bit stubborn as he left for the roof.

"Hiya Kyo-kun!"

"Momiji! What are you doing here!"

"Hatori said Tohru was hurt and I wanted to check up on her but she was sleeping. So now I'm visiting YOU!" He said in an incredibly hyper childish mood.

"great…" Kyo muttered as Momiji hit him on the head playfully.

"…! I didn't mean it!" He screamed as Kyo chased him around the roof. "Hey Kyo-kun"

"What?" They had collapsed in the middle of the room ,from exhaustion.

"It was Akito wasn't it."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it wasn't." Kyo assured the rabbit as he leaped off the roof and ran back after he waved goodbye.

Two hours later

"Kyo-kun, we're leaving!" Tohru called up as her and Yuki walked out of the house.

"Bye." He said quietly as Tohru smiled and walked off with Yuki, turning back only once to see Kyo give an assuring wave.

"This'll work…it has to."

((Ah, if only Kyo was right. sigh I'm getting pretty into this story, but I dunno, I've got over 700 hits and only 3 comments... That's not cool. You people make me sad… You could even give me a comment like 'hey B. that was the worst story ever! Or 'wow, I wish I had a nickel' but no, you're just too lazy to comment at all. Well, blah to you. ))


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. So I'm really sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. The end of the school year's been way too busy for my taste. I've barely gotten a free minute to do anything, including my finals. Yikes! Not to mention all 3 of my computers got a nasty virus.

Anyway, I sure my life doesn't interest you in the least. (Unless you know me, in which case, you know how am.) The last few chapters have been pretty serious and rather sad and if you ask me, I'd say it's time for a more positive change.

I thought to myself. 'Self? Who do I love who I haven't included very much?' And it hit me. My favorite little German bunny was hardly featured. So this chapter is dedicated solely to him. . insert your applause and "It's about time"'s here

Two weeks Later

"Tohru, Get up!" nudged the energetic Momiji as he shook her back and fourth, getting no where. "Come on Tohru-chan! WAKE UP!" he yelled in her ear, this time shaking her so much she fell from the bed.

"Momijii-kun, what is it?" she asked, half asleep.

"I've got a surprise for you! Get ready!" Momiji hopped out of the room and closed the door, though his bouncing could still be heard clearly through the wall.

Five or so minutes later Tohru walked out lazily only to be pulled out the door my Momiji. Sitting in front of the door was Shigure standing next to his car. "Shigure-san, you drive?"

Avoiding the question her said," If you two don't get in, we wont have enough time."

"Time for what?"

"Come, come." He pressed as the two kids popped into the back seat and he took the wheel. A trip that would normally have taken a half hour took them 10 minutes.

Slightly dizzy they pulled up to a carnival, the Ferris wheel could be seen in the distance and everything smelled like a mix of popcorn and cotton candy.

"…?"

"Tohru's been sadly lately, since she came to live with us, so I decided to cheer you up! A trip to the carnival always makes me happy." He explained as they exited the car.

"Hey, Tohru," Shigure pulled her aside for a moment. "Have you see Kyo around lately?"

"No." she said sadly. "He hasn't been to school. Wait. Hasn't he been home?"

"Not since the night you left…. Well, have fun!" Shigure laughed, changing the subject to lighten the mood.

"Ooo! Funnel cake!" Momiji squealed. He ran off in the direction of the smell, Tohru hesitantly followed, looking back at Shigure several times.

"Tohru-kun, why do you look so sad? Today's supposed to be a fun day!" Momiji said with a lighthearted attitude.

"Right. Sorry Momiji-kun, I was just thinking of something. …! Is that a giant Cat?" Tohru eyes were now fixed on an orange cat plushie half the size of herself.

"Tohru wants it?" Momiji asked. "Then I'll win it for her!" He exclaimed and jumped in the air energetically.

58 tries and $100 later

"Yey! I knocked one down!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Hey kid, you need 5 to get that cat." The man behind the booth said with a chuckle.

"What!"

"It's ok Momiji-kun." Tohru said patting him on the back, holding a miniature rabbit which was the prize for knocking down one. "Hey, let's go on some rides. That'll take your mind off of it!"

"What about that?" Momiji said pointing to the giant spinning wheel.

"The Ferris Wheel?" Tohru asked, she wasn't fond of heights but that wasn't going to stop her from having a good time. "S-sure." She said unsure.

"Are you scared, Tohru-kun? We don't have to go if you don't want to, we can do something else."

"N-no, I really want to do this ride." Tohru said clenching her fist in fake confidence as they stepped into the metal cage. Tohru clung to the seat the whole time and when they got off her face was as white as snow.

"Tohru- you look awesome!" Momiji said, feeling her head as they walked over to a bench.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him.

"I'm going to go get you some water." Momiji said, taking off. "And some cotton candy, and a pretzel, and more funnel cake and..." Momiji was skipping away and Tohru could only imagine what he'd come back with.

"Are you alright?" A boy asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine Thank you for- Kyo-kun! Shigure-san's been worried sick about you! He said you never came home! What happened? Are you alight!

"Woah, Woah. Slow down, you'll hurt yourself." Kyo said laughing like it was no big deal. "You seemed to be doing a lot better." He said with a gentle smile as he looked down at his hands.

"Kyo-kun I-"

"I'm baaaack!" Momiji called running over. Tohru turned to see him running towards her, luckily with just a cup of water and a pretzel.

Momiji-kun," Tohru said as she took the water, "Kyo-kun-" She turned to look at Kyo, but he was nowhere in sight.

"What about Kyo-kun?" He asked with his hands above his eyes, scanning the area for the cat.

"N-nothing. Let's go on those!" Tohru said as she pulled Momiji to the bumper cars. _Did I just imagine Kyo-kun, or was he really just there? _

The rest of the day went by like any day at a carnival. They eat a lot more and went on tons of rides, some of them more than once (Although, the Ferris wheel was never revisited). It went by a normal run of the mill day out, until that night.

8:30 that night

"Momiji-kun, it's getting late. Shouldn't we be heading home soon?" Tohru asked as they playfully walked around the part hand in hand.

"Not yet! There's going to be a fireworks show, and I know just where to go! It's the perfect fireworks watching spot!" Momiji ran off towards the woods just behind the park.

"Momiji!" Tohru called running after him. "I don't think we're supposed to go back here." She finally caught up to him in a clearing smack dab in the middle of the woods. Just then a burst of light came over them and a loud crackled echoed the entire park.

"Wow…It's so pretty." Tohru mumbled in awe as she sat in the middle of the clearing, staring up at the sky.

"You know what this needs? Cotton Candy." Momiji said, but before Tohru could talk him out of him he had already sprinted off. She didn't seem to mind very much though. She was in trance watching the fireworks. They were almost as pretty as on new years. The only thing missing was-

"I'm sorry," came the familiar voice of Kyo as he sat down next to her. Her trance was instantly broken.

"Kyo-kun." Tohru said excitedly. "Wait, for what?" Tohru looked at him, confused.

"For everything." He said quietly.

"Kyo-kun, you didn't do-"

"Whether you chose to believe it or not, I've been responsible for everything that's happened to you…" He as looked down at the ground, fidgeting with some grass. "And I can't forgive myself for that…"

"But I do." Tohru said gently. "I don't blame you for anything…I never did, not once…" Tohru laid down on the ground, putting her head where Kyo had just been staring at. "If you try to carry around so many burdens and spend your time thinking of all the bad that's happened, than you miss out on what's right in front of you. The good times and the pure joy you've had while being with people you care about just get pushed to back of your mind and the relationships and you've built with those people are pushed back with it." Tohru's eyes were welled up with tears, staring straight up at Kyo, who had an extremely shocked and down to earth look in his eyes.

The tears started streaming down her face and her voice sounded slightly more frantic. "Before you know it the memories of your friends and family are nothing but insignificant and you find yourself thinking about those memories less and less and soon the people that were so close to are forgotten completely-"

Kyo smiled and he leaned his head overtop of hers, "I will- never forget you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Tohru laid there for another minute or so. "Do you promise?" She asked, Kyo was now lying next to her.

"I promise…"

Meanwhile back at Main House

"Yes, very good. I knew that he'd be found eventually. Yes, do bring him here for me when you get the chance, thank you Shigure." Akito hung up the phone with a smile. He knew exactly what to do from here.

"Yuki! Akito wants to see you when you get the chance." Shigure called up the stairs.


	9. Just a little TohruxKyo filler chapter

This is by no means part of my story, I was just listening to 'You'll be in my heart' and I thought it just kind of worked. So yeah, you don't have to actually read this, but I think the lyrics go nicely with these two

"Shigure! Shut that damn music off!" Kyo yelled from his room as he stared out the window. Shigure had been given a Disney songs sound track and had been blasting it nonstop for almost 6 hours.

"Just one more song!" Shigure pleaded from downstairs. When he got no answer he assumed it was a yes. The last song for that was 'You'll be in my heart' by Phill Collins from Tarzan.

Outside it was pouring rain, Kyo could barely see out the window. Then, in the distance, someone was walking towards the house. It was girl.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry _

As the figure came closer, Kyo noticed it was Tohru, walking slowly towards the house.

He couldn't tell for sure, but she seemed to be crying and she was holding something. Holding it tightly against her chest as she watched the ground closely.

_For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

She looked up, seeing Kyo in the window, she didn't make any motion, she just continued walking.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
_

Instantly, he got up, rushing to the door to meet her.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
_

He open the door slowly, as Tohru stood there, soaking wet with a jacket gripped in her hands. She was shivering and her face was wet with tears as well as the rain. Kyo grabbed her by the shoulders, drawing her close to him and holding her.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

He slowly and reluctantly let go of her and stared into her eyes. He then took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders as her shivering stopped.

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know_

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

_Well show them together cuz..._

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  


Tohru took the jacket she was grasping so tightly and placed it in Kyo's arms.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always_

She looked at him one more time before turning around and heading out into the rain, holding his jacket on her shoulders with a new tight grip.   
_Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder_

She stopped dead, just before she was out of view of the house and took one final look at Kyo, who was sitting in his window, watching as she left with a gentle smile.  
_Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always _

"Are you happy now, Kyo? I'm turning off the music!" Shigure yelled up to him as the song faded out and was followed by nothing but silence.

"Oh, You'll be in my-"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled. Shigure sang rather badly.

yes, yes, I know that if they hugged that he'd be a cat for the rest of it, but that's why it's not part of my storry


	10. Chapter 9

Well, the good news is, for every 137 people, I get a review…. sigh seriously, out of 2740 people, only 20 felt like saying something…anything? Come on people, yell at me, and tell me I have smelly feet, or you could say 'hey, I really wish Kyo was real. I'd totally do him'. I like reviews, they're the only thing that keeps my little insane brain from taking a break at the mental institution to visit my spleen and left lung….

The last few weeks, since Kyo hadn't turned up, Yuki decided to help Shigure out at the house. He spent most afternoons when Tohru was busy monotonously cleaning.

"Akito?" Yuki almost fell out of the window he was cleaning. "Why? I mean, yeah. Ok." He finished the window and rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Ah, master Yuki, Akito-sama has been expecting you." The servant bowed as Yuki passed him by nervously.

"So good to see you. Come in come in. I have some things that I want to discuss with you.

Meanwhile, at Shigure's house

"Ah, Kyo-kun. It seems that Tohru was successful in bringing you back." Shigure smiled, watching both Kyo and Tohru step in and take their shoes off.

"Good evening, Shigure." Tohru nodded. She had almost forgotten that she had only a brief time to stay there. It wasn't her house anymore.

Kyo walked silently up the stairs and Tohru followed after. "Tohru, if Kyo-kun tries anything, just yell." Shigure called up the stairs with his hands cupped around his mouth. His statement was followed-up with a sneaker flung down the stairs at his head.

"You should probably be getting back soon…"

"Why'd you leave?"

"What?"

"Shigure-san said you were gone for 2 weeks. Why'd you leave?"

"I-umm…" He wasn't sure how to put what he was feeling into words. He had never exactly been the most skilled when it came to that. He wanted to say something like '_I just couldn't stand your cuts, your bumps, your bruises. They were constant reminders that I had failed to protect you yet again…that I once more unsuccessfully kept you from harm. And every time I how much pain it caused you, the more I just wanted to die. The sight of you like that was more than I ever wanted to bear…I'm so sorry that I left you alone for all those days and nights, but I'm hear now.'_

That's what he wanted to say, and he had repeated it and practiced it to himself several times. But, being the conversational expert that he is, it came out significantly shorter than he planned for it to be. "I couldn't stand the sight of you…."

"…!"

"No-wait. I meant, seeing you…like that…What he did to you, it just, it made me so mad…I couldn't look at it anymore…"

"Kyo-kun…"

Sohma Main House

"Akito-san…I-"

"Yuki-kun, think this over carefully before you make your choice.

"I will do it." Akito smiled when Yuki agreed.

Shigure's House

"I'm back." Yuki called up the stairs of the house. "Tohru, Hatori told me to bring you back since it's getting late." She was down the stairs with Kyo in seconds. They weren't going to take any more chances with Akito.

"Oh, I see you're home…" Yuki said almost in a hostile way.

Kyo just nodded, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Tohru, take care…" He mumbled gently, his only clue that she heard him was her sweet smile before she took off out the door.

"Tohru…"

"huh?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"…? What is it?" They had stopped just outside of the main house, and she was pretty sure that she saw Momiji's head in the window but she chose to ignore it.

"It's about Kyo…I talked to Akito and…he decided that he's too out of control and needs to be tamed. He feels that one of the reasons that he's so defiant is because of-well, you."

"…! Yuki-kun. Please talk to him again! I don't want to be the cause of anything!"

"Let me finish." He looked sincerely sad. "Your memory was already erased, Hatori can't do it again, so he's going with another solution. He's going to erase **Kyo's** memory…of you."

Tohru couldn't help bursting into tears. It wasn't possible…he couldn't do that…he just couldn't. Kyo- he'd be stronger than that, wouldn't he? He promised her…he promised that he'd never forget her…"He promised…" She muttered.

"What?" Yuki asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked so sad, but he didn't have any other choice. He had argued with Akito all night over how to handle the problem. Akito's initial reaction had just been to kill her and be done with it, but after hours of pleading and begging, and striking a very pricy deal, Akito agreed to let her live.

"N-nothing. L-let's go inside." The tears never stopped, they only got worse when she closed her bedroom door and flopped onto the bed.

The Next Morning

Tohru-kun…" Momiji poked her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up as nicely as possible. "It's- It's time for school.

Tohru opened her still puffy red eyes, looking up the rabbit. She simply nodded and pushed herself out of bed. The morning appeared to have had all of its memory drained out of it. Neither one of them cared to say much or start off the conversation about last night. In fact, no one said a word until the got outside, where Yuki, Kyo and Haru were waiting for the unusually slow duo.

"Eh! I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting." Tohru said rushing over to Kyo and Yuki. She looked over at Yuki, who smiled weakly. "Does he-"

"No…" Yuki said, falling back to walk with Momiji and Haru.

"Kyo-kun I-I-I-" Her lip was quivering and soon she burst into tears.

"! Tohru, what's wrong?" Kyo felt partially guilty. Especially seeing as she only broke out into the tears after she started to talk to him. "Come on, don't cry." He pleaded, waving his hands up and down, trying to get her to calm down.

"I-umm, nothing…" She lied, wiping the tears off her face.

"You can't just start cry and then tell me it was nothing." He stopped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "No come on, what's wrong. We're not moving another inch until you tell me."

Yuki couldn't just let Tohru be forced into being the one to tell him his fate. "Oh, let it go for now baka-neko. It's probably a girl thing. I mean, she seems fine now."

"Yeah, nice try. No." Kyo turned back to Tohru for an answer right before Momiji hit him playfully in the head.

"Oh let it go sour puss. We're going to be late for school!" He said before darting off ahead of them.

Kyo huffed; it was obviously something they didn't want him to know. Probably a banquet or something that he couldn't go to, nothing big. He'd find out later. "Fine." He mumbled, turning around and walking school bound again.

Surprisingly Tohru walked up next to him, grabbing his hand while they walked, ignoring his bright red face and his constant peering over at their hands. Like he didn't believe she was actually doing it. "Kyo-kun…" She said quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, I'll never stop-"

"That was the late bell!" Yuki screamed, darting past them, pulling Kyo and Tohru with him (with the help of Haru, who wasn't trying quite as hard to make it to school).

Tohru avoided Kyo for almost the entire school day. She just happened to be on the other side of the classrooms or taking a make-up test or having to leave early every period. He hardly noticed though and decided he'd leave it be until the way home, only to find that Tohru and Momiji took off before him.

Later that day, Sohma main house

"Oh, hey Kyo-kun…" Momiji stood at the door, he didn't really want him seeing Tohru, she'd just cry again. He'd have to tell him so she wouldn't have to.

"Is Tohru inside?"

"Yes…"

"Can I see her?"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no…Kyo-kun…Tohru's kind of a mess right now…"

"That's it, let me in." Kyo went to plow right through the pint size bunny but Yuki grabbed his shoulder. "Arg. What do you want?"

"To tell you why she's so upset."

"Well?"

"Akito has decided that your memory of Tohru…will be erased completely."

"Wh-what?" Kyo didn't even know what to say, or even what to think. All that came to his mind were groups of jumbled thoughts and feelings. He couldn't do it, he'd never let himself forget her. She was too important to him to forget. Not to mention he'd never make her suffer what he did when she lost her own memory. He'd run away, he'd simply not do it, he'd- he'd talk to Tohru first off.

Kyo pushed through Momiji and rushed down the hallway (which he wasn't supposed to be in). Out of breath he stopped at Tohru open door, looking in on a girl lying on her bed face down in wet pillow, surrounded by tissues.

"…Tohru."

"Eep!" Tohru tried to pull herself together as fast as possible, pushing tissues off the bed and wiper her eyes several times.

Kyo just laughed, brushing aside some tissues to sit down by the end of her bed. "Tohru…I know."

She stopped what she was doing completely, falling forward on her bed, her into his lap. She just started crying again. He placed his hand on the back of her head. "Hey, I made a promise, didn't I?"

Tohru stopped crying and looked up at him. "Don't you worry about anything. I could never forget you…no matter how hard they try…you're memories will always be with me…"

"-"

"I thought I smelled something fowl…" Akito peered into Tohru's room. Kyo shot up off the bed, glaring at him.

"Kyo, would you mind following me to my room."

"yes." He growled under his breath, hesitantly trailing behind Akito. He looked back momentarily, giving Tohru a reassuring smile. He would fight it with everything in him, he had to.

They made their way silently to Akito's room. Hatori was sitting there, waiting patiently. "Oh." Akito said, turning to Kyo, out of Tori's earshot. "You know, I'd never force you do this, you can say no now and walk away."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, I seemed to have a little problem on my hands, so I can either to this, or if you chose to keep your memories, I can always just kill off our _dead weight._"

Kyo eyes widened and his jaw dropped. For a fleeting second he thought that he wouldn't have to do this, but it was a way choice than having him hurt Tohru again. And then the thought hit him. Right now, he'd do anything to keep her safe, to protect her from everything, but, if he forgot her…what then? What if she was hurt or got hurt or heaven forbid, he hurt her himself. How would he react. He tried desperately to tell himself that he'd do something, that's stand up for her and keep her safe…but, he couldn't believe himself…

Kyo nodded solemnly, sitting down slowly in front of Hatori. "Alright. Let's do this"


	11. Chapter 10

"Tohru, there's a phone call for you!" Hatori called from down the hall. As if waiting to see the results of what happened to Kyo wasn't enough, she had to talk to someone else, and getting phone calls there was never a good thing.

"Hello? Oh, yes. He….is? Well, is that- I see. Alright, I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." She solemnly hung up the phone, not taking the news of her grandfather's health very well.

"Tohru-kun, what's the matter?" Momiji asked, popping up behind her.

"My grandfather, he's sick. My aunt wants me to help her take care of him…."

"So, you're going? Can't you just visit him?"

"She-" Her eyes welled up with tears for the billionth time that day, "She said that he's dying…."

"…! Tohru…"

Tohru walked past Momiji and knocked on Akito's door. "Umm, Akito-sama…"

"What is it wench?" He asked, opening the door only a crack.

"Tohru?" Kyo's head shot towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before Hatori erased her from his life.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to leave the main house for a couple of weeks…"

"May I ask why?"

"I want to take care of my grandfather…he's dying."

Kyo's eyes widened, all he could think about was running up to her, telling her everything would be ok, that she'd make it through it…but he couldn't. He wouldn't even remember her grandfather was dying in a few minutes, or her name….he wouldn't remember her name or even her smile, her warm caring smile….

"Fine, get out of my house. The faster I can be rid of you, the better." Akito sighed, slamming the door in her face and motioning to Hatori to continue.

"Aright, Kyo, I want you to focus on something, anything, as long as it's not Tohru, it'll give us a better chance of suppressing the memories. " Hatori instructed, placing his hands on Kyo's temples.

"Right." Kyo nodded, staring at Hatori. _Or the way she laughs…or how she's always tripping and bumping into things. Heh, or how she can be so clueless to things right in front of her face…_

The next 4 months weren't very eventful. Tohru had all her work sent home, she spent those entire 4 months focused on her grandfather, until he finally passed away. Kyo had spent the last 4 months oblivious to everything. He was moody, like always. He walked around, getting into fights at school, always yelling and cursing that which is Yuki. Yuki had missed Tohru terribly, and actually checked up on her now and then, bringing her schoolwork to her house, well, her grandfather's house. Momiji's change was the most apparent. It was physical. In the last 4 months, he had grown a foot and because of that, he had started dressing in the guy's uniforms. His voice had gotten deeper and he rarely spoke Germen anymore. He was, as most girls in his class called him, 'a total hottie, a prince Yuki in the making.'

4 months later, -February 1- Kaibara high school

"Welcome back miss Honda." The teacher said as she joined the rest of the class in their seats. She sat next to Yuki. Hana and Arisa had opted to take an easier course so they were no where in sight. At that moment, Kyo walked in, but like it was nothing, he walked right past her, sitting down at the other side of the room with a group of boys.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot…"Tohru mumbled, getting out her books.

"Pardon?" Yuki had been trying to talk one of his fan girls out of cutting off a piece of his hair to worship and hadn't seen Kyo and all his ignorance.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be back in school." She said smiling before occupying herself with her notes although not for long. She spent almost the entire period just staring at Kyo… he really did forget her…he really didn't remember anything about her. Before she knew what had happened the bell had rung and she, along with everyone else, was leaving.

"Hey!" Kyo called, catching up to her. Her heart stopped, maybe she as wrong, maybe he did remember her. "You dropped your pencil." He said, offering it to her.

"T-thanks." She graciously took the pencil and headed off to catch up with Yuki.

"Tohru-kun! You're back, you're back!" That giddy exclamation could only have been yelled down the hall by one bunny, Momiji. Although, he didn't look so much the same. His entire appearance aside from his face had changed, he was bigger, more muscular, and in guys apparel. He restrained himself from hugging her as he stopped next to her locker.

"Momiji-kun! It's so good to see you." She said joyfully. "You- changed."

"Yeah, 'Tori say's I'm taller than Kyo-oh." He regretted saying his name instantly.

Tohru shook her head, "No, it's fine. Really, I'm alright." She wasn't, but she was a big girl and she could take care of herself. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I took a test and apparently, I'm a genius." His thumb was pointing in at his puffed out chest proudly. He laughed; he was only being half serious. "Well, genius enough to take math with you and Yuki-kun!" He boasted, pulling out the textbook to prove it.

"That's wonderful!" Before she could say anymore about how thrilled she was for Momiji, the bell rang and the two of them darted off to math class.

Momiji was introduced and seated in the empty seat next to Tohru. "Hey, I almost forgot. Now that you don't have to take care of your grandfather, are you coming to live with us?"

"You mean, you still want me to come back?"

"Of course." Yuki chimed in, from the seat behind the two of them. "Only, Akito doesn't want you in the main house anymore, you'd have to move back in with Shigure, but, that's not really _bad_ news."

"M-Maybe I'll stay with my aunt and uncle…" Tohru wasn't sure how'd she'd feel about living with Kyo and Shigure again. It was one thing for him not to remember her for 6 hours a day, but all day, everyday…that'd be harder….a lot harder.

The other two didn't respond. Not because they didn't have anything to say, but because of the mean look given to them by the teacher.

"Tohru," Momiji called after class, safe from the teacher's glare. "Don't let Kyo being an idiot stop you from moving back…"

"What about me?" Kyo asked, walked up behind Momiji.

"K-Kyo-kun!" Momiji shrieked, jumping into the air, he had not expected him to be behind him. "Nothing." He said smiling, trying to collect his cool.

"Whatever. Shigure told me to ask you something about a guest or something? Does that ring a bell?" His hands were in his pocket like normal. He seemed so similar, yet different to Tohru.

"Of course it does! Tohru's going to live with you two for a while!" He seemed so excited. His looks may have changed, but his personality and actions sure didn't.

"Tohru?" Kyo looked at him blankly.

Momiji pointed to Tohru. "Tohru." _She seems so sad…stupid Kyo. What's his problem? How could anyone forget her! I know I sure couldn't. _

"Ah. Do I know you? Never mind, the better question is why?"

"Because I say so!" Momiji spat right before hitting Kyo on the head playfully.

That afternoon- Shigure's house

"Need any help?" Yuki asked, popping into her room. With the help of him and Momiji she had moved all of her things once again into her room in Shigure's house.

"No thanks, Yuki-kun, I think I've got it…" with that, Yuki took off back to main house for the few hours until he'd return for dinner.

She went through her boxes, slowing putting things away one by one. She stopped when she got to the pictures that she had previously had on her wall. They were pictures from a while back…of Kyo and Tohru. She smiled at the memories that flooded into her head and then quickly shoved the pictures in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

Later that same afternoon

"Hey, Momiji, it's dinner time….what are you doing in there?" He asked at the bunny sitting on Tohru's bed.

"I was returning her math book. We got ours swapped." Momiji set the book down on the dresser and watched as Kyo walked off in apathy. As soon as Kyo was seated at the table, Momiji opened the bottom dresser of Tohru's dresser and after putting several pictures in his pocket, joined the rest of them at the table.

"Delicious as usual!" Shigure praised.

"Superb." Commented Yuki. His praise was followed by,

"That's the best thing I've ever eaten in my life!" by Momiji.

Everyone seemed to turn to Kyo, who simple looked up and shrugged.

February 7 New Years Eve

"Tohru, are you sure that you'll be alright? I can stay home if you want…"

"No, no Momiji, You're dancing this year, aren't you? Go have fun at the ball…it is still just Kyo…"

"Yeah, but he's not-"

"Go." Tohru said, pushing him firmly out the door with a smile on her face. As soon as everyone was out of the house she made her way to the kitchen and began preparing noodles.

"You know, cereal doesn't taste good in boiling water…" Kyo said, leaning on the doorframe.

Tohru had been so consumed in thoughts she hardly noticed that she grabbed the wrong box. (Thanks Lyn. XD)

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even- I'm sorry!"

"You sure apologize a lot, but you shouldn't. You didn't really do anything wrong…"

Tohru stared at him, her eyes welling up with tears. He seemed to be making her cry a lot lately. For the past two weeks, he had done everything possible to make her feel absolutely invisible and horrible, it drove her crazy.

"I'm sorry…"

Kyo just laughed. "Is it weird that I feel like I know you better than I should for only knowing you 2 weeks?" He asked out the blue, setting two bowls on the table while Tohru put real noodles in the pot.

"Not at all…" _He has no idea how normal that'd be…_

"Also… Momiji handed me these pictures the other day." He dropped ten or so pictures of Kyo and Tohru down on the table in front of the shocked and speechless girl. " I don't exactly remember any of that…I think maybe he did it at as new years joke…"

"Yeah…a joke…"Tohru mumbled quietly.

"Hey, do you want to watch the fireworks with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Tohru followed Kyo onto the roof. _It's like the first New Years we spent together, minus Yuki-kun._

As the clock hit 12, Tohru watched a shooting star pass overhead. "Make a wish." She said, closing her eyes. _I wish Kyo-kun would get his memory back…_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning. 

"Kyo-kun!" Shigure shrieked, gasping at the two sleeping on the couch, Tohru was incidentally resting on the side of the couch, and Kyo's head was resting in her lap.

"Have you no shame?" Yuki asked, walking in with Shigure monotonously.

Kyo jumped up immediately, staring wide-eyed at what they had walked in on."?! It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed, shaking his hands in denial.

Tohru sat up, rubbing her eyes before they grew ten times their normal size. "S-Shigure-san, Yuki-kun!" She was barely spit out, caught completely off guard.

"Honestly, I expected more from you, Kyo." Shigure said, shaking his head. He was looking down at the ground slightly, to hide his childish smile that had spread across his face.

"Stop acting like something happened! Nothing happened! I hardly know her!" Kyo yelled frantically, he didn't get the concept of sarcasm, obviously. They looked at Tohru, who glance assured them that she was fine and they left the subject alone, for her sake.

The next morning. 

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for school!" Kyo called up to Tohru, his backpack already on his shoulder.

"K-Kyo-kun, you're walking to school with us?!" Tohru asked, smiling on the inside. Momiji was almost as surprised as she was; he was waiting outside the door for Tohru.

"Well, we **are** going to the same place…"

"I'm so happy you decided to come with us!"

"If you're going to make a big deal of it, I'll jut walked by myself…"

"No!"

And with that they were off to school.

Math class, that same day.

"Alright class, I'm going to ask you to pair up for our next project." The teacher practically yelled over the mass of kids now talking excitedly about the project. Everything was more fun in pairs, it was just a fact. Tohru looked over at Momiji, the most logical choice. They were close, and him being a year younger, he didn't know many people in the class. To her dismay though, Momiji was having a grand old time talking with his newly discovered partner, a boy twice his height and very fit. Dare I say it? He was a hottie. This particularly good looking fellow, Tohru had seen several times before, with Kyo. They seemed to be close.

"My partner ditched me…" Kyo sighed, sitting on top of the desk next to Tohru, since Momiji was now occupying his. He had a slight and friendly smile on his face as he looked to Tohru.

She looked up at him, she was all too sure that her face was beginning to blush. "M-mine did too. We could-you know-be partners. If you wanted to that is…"

He gave her an approving nod, "Sure. Why not?" He took a seat in the chair next to his new partner.

Momiji glanced over at the group, briefly, only for a second or two, but those small seconds were enough to put the smile of genius across his face. He had done well.

It was almost becoming too easy. It was like fate was drawing them together anyway. How perfect.

The Next Week

"What?! Y-you're going away?!" Tohru gasped at the news Yuki had just delivered.

"Don't fret, Honda-san. It's just for a week and we're just a phone call away." His words were slightly reassuring. Although, the idea that Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame's plan to take the main junnishi to a 'surprise getaway' was a bit unsettling. The fact that the trio refused to give out information on this scared the poor mouse to no end. He didn't trust his brother for a minute. Besides, Kyo would still be there.

The two of them had been getting along increasingly better lately. He still didn't remember her, but they were friends, she'd be fine and maybe spending a week with him would do her good. Momiji seemed to think so.

The Next Day

"Are you all set? Do you need anything else? More snacks maybe?"

Shigure chuckled lightly. "No Tohru-kun, we're fine, just fine. Please relax."

"Now Tohru, You be careful. If Kyo-kun tries **anything **you call me immediately. I know what a dirty mind he has."

"You what?!" Kyo shrieked, glaring at the dog as he shut the door behind him.

And then it was them. The two of them, all by themselves for a whole week. Sure, Tohru'd admit it; she would've killed for this opportunity any other time. But- not now. Not when he didn't even remember her- anything about her.

The past few weeks had been torture. She wasn't sure she could keep pretending. It hurt. It was like she sent back in time- having to start from the beginning all over again. Was this- Did Kyo-kun feel this terrible when she lost her memory? How terrible. She couldn't imagine.

The Next Day

"G-Good morning!" Tohru exclaimed, placing eggs on the table lightly. Maybe- she could try and get his memory back. If ever there was a perfect time, it was now. "Did you sleep well Kyo-kun?"

"Eh." Was the reply she got while the Neko grabbed a piece of Toast and headed out the door.

Later

"Kyo-kun, do you want to make noodles with-"

"No."

Another point in time after that event

"Umm- Kyo-kun, the carnival is having a fire works show and I was thinking that-"

"Listen, I was kind of just hoping to relax this week. You know, since everyone's gone."

"O-Oh. O.K." Tohru nodded solemnly, walking away in a grimace.

"Heh…Of course he'd say no. Why wouldn't he? He- I don't mean anything to him…I'm completely forgotten…" Each word seemed to cause more tears and emotions to well up inside of her, yet she didn't seem to break down until she was halfway into the woods outside. The sun was still on the horizon so her path was visible. But- where could she possibly be walking to? No where seemed to come to mind. She had no where. Her normal place to go to- it was to him- she'd go to wherever he was…That couldn't be the case anymore. Not anymore…

"Tohru darling…"

"Akito-sama!" She shrieked, jumping ten feet. She had expected him to go with the others, especially since Kureno and Hatori both went.

"Why don't you come with me. Tell me what seems to be bothering you. Just let it all out." There was something in his smile that made her hesitant to trust him, but- she had to go somewhere. Besides…It's not like Kyo would care either way…He rarely even acknowledged her existence anymore.

It hurt. So much- the pain wouldn't stop. She just wanted to be near him. To be close to him. She just wished he could hug her- tell her that she would be fine- that he'd never leave her, stay with her until her tears stopped.

One week later

"We're hoooome!" Momiji chimed, throwing open the door to Shigure's house. "Tohru-kun! Tohru-kun?" Why wasn't she responding.

"She's not here." Kyo shrugged casually, hands in his pockets as he strolled down the steps.

"Where is she?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Don't know. I haven't seen her since she left the first night. She's been gone all week. Probably at a boyfriend's or something."

Tohru didn't have a boyfriend, Yuki was quite confident in that fact. And to have her gone all week? To not even make breakfast. For **Kyo. **That wasn't right. Something was very very not right. Yuki could feel his heartbeat racing. He didn't know what to do, but it had to be something, and soon.

"We have to find her." He resolved, throwing open the door once again, Momiji and Kyo following.

"Where do you propose we look?"

"Yuki-kun…" Momiji said, his face deeply mortified. "Akito-san wasn't with us…"

"…?! He was here…" It was like it had clicked in his brain. She hadn't been seen all week?! And with Kyo like this- Tohru! What could he have done to her?! He was in a panic now and he seemed to be short of breath, racing now to the main house.

"What the hell did you do with her?!" He asked at once, bursting into Akito's room. Akito, however, was simply sitting by the window drinking a cup of tea calmly.

"I'm sure I have no idea what it is you're talking about." That same stupid smile. Did it ever fade?

"Like hell-" Yuki started, leaving him to his tea once again, meeting the other two in the front yard. "Split up. One of us has to find her. She's here somewhere."

"Can I pass?" Kyo asked, raising his hand apathetically. Akito had been known to get violent, why were they stressing so much. She was just a girl.

His request was denied by a swift fist to the fact. "Baka neko! What's wrong with you?! Why don't you- Damnit! I HATE YOU! Of all of us- you'd be the most likely to find her- to _save _her- and now you don't even want to help?! You don't even care if she dies! Just- get out of my sight. You disgust me. " She spat finitely, turning his gaze from Kyo.

"Momiji, check the main house, I'll check Shigure's once more. We'll meet in the main house backyard. Yell if you find her. Hopefully we're not-" He swallowed hard, dismissing the thought as the two of them took off.

What the hell was Yuki talking about. Why would he be so good? Why did he have this feeling like there was this huge thing that he was left out of? In search of these answers, he began to seek out the source of the questions, Tohru. If she was missing, then he'd find her and get to the bottom of this. End of story. Case made. Right? But- where to look?

Casually the boy began strolling around the yard and back porch of the main house, just trying to figure out where he'd even look. "…?! Oh…" His gaze stopped. The cat's room. He shuddered. He hated that room, it was horrifying, yet, he felt a need to had over, to go in.

It was locked? How odd? He peered through a small window that had apparently been cut in the door, trying to see the contents. Nothing should be in there, since he was outside, yet, he heard faint breathing. It was dark. Very dark and he could hardly make out a body on the ground. Then, the sun rose to it's peek behind the neko and the limp figure was illuminated enough to be visible. There laid Tohru- seemingly void of life.

"Tohru!" Kyo scream with every fiber of his being, slamming his clenched fists into the door. What happened?! Was she-? Oh god. Don't let her be- She _has _to be alive…she wouldn't die on him…would she? He took a couple steps back, literally having to tear himself from the door in order to kick it down in one forceful blow. "Tohru!" He yelled again, running towards her.

Tears were gently streaming down his face now, the wounds across her body were far worse than before and he was fairly certain that several of her bones were even broken. On top of that, she seemed famished and dehydrated- just plain awful.

Why now? At this point, Kyo had remember everything about her. Her smile- her laugh, her gentle laugh- but ,at what cost? Why was he so dense? It took her being beaten up so badly just to get him to remember her…He was horrid and it was absolutely inexcusable.

"Tohru- please…" He began, touching her cheek gingerly. It was warm- she was alive- not well, or by a lot- but alive none the less. "Don't you die on me…Don't leave me…I'm not sure I could live with myself…I'm not sure I'd want to…please…you _have _to be all right…"

"Ky-"She didn't open her eyes, she didn't move but- she was happy. Despite everything, that small part of his name reassured him that she was, at that moment, happy giving him joy as well.

"Shh…" As carefully as possible he slide his hands under her, picking her off the ground. AS quickly as he could, without stirring her, he rushed her to dragon, standing still out front with his car. His grew huge.

"What the-?!"

"Hatori please- don't let her die." He begged through tears.


	13. Chapter 13

"DAMNIT" Kyo screamed; his fist colliding hard with the pasty white wall before him. "What the hell is taking them so long?!" He didn't look up, nor did he speak to any one person in particular. He had been doing the exact same thing all night, cursing loudly and denting the hospital walls. His impatience seemed to be being tested to no extent. They had been in the waiting room for what seemed to be an eternity, but was really closer to four or five hours and the only one who had been allowed to see Tohru had been Shigure, acting as her legal guardian.

"Oh, will you be quiet already, baka neko. You're vulgar words won't give us visitation any sooner." Yuki was currently leaning against the wall opposite the cat, and had been watching his amusing displays of anger for the entirety of the time they had been there. Sitting beside him was the mute rabbit, not having said a word since he got a glimpse of Tohru's condition. For the hours past, he had done nothing but sit with his elbows rested on his knees and his hands folded, staring down at the tile floor. None of the boys seemed to be taking the news entirely well.

After what seemed like another forever and a day, the double doors swung open, and the familiar novelist joined his family in the waiting room, yet the grimace on his face was not reassuring to anyone.

"Well?!" Kyo's anger hadn't dissipated.

"…" Shigure paused, trying to figure out the best way to start off. "I-" The look on all three of the teens faces were so serious, staring up at him covered in sweat. "They've stabilized her and are prepping her for surgery as we speak."

"Surgery?! For what?!" Shigure's voice was hitting Kyo head on as each word hastened his heartbeat.

Shigure ignored Kyo's questions, finishing what was already so difficult to say. "The surgery is a risky procedure as it is and with her in the condition she's in- they-they can't guarantee that she'll pull through." His voice was cracking and quivering more with each syllable leaving his lips.

Kyo had fallen silent; utterly silent. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a joke, a cruel sick joke. She- she had been through so so much, she couldn't die now; not now…

Shigure, however, had still not ceased speaking. "She'll be staying here for a week minimum and'll be allowed visitors in a couple of days, pending everything go well."

"A couple of days?" Kyo emulated Shigure's words as he spoke them, letting each one sink in. That wasn't right. He couldn't wait 'a couple of days' to see her, to know she's alright. And he sure as hell didn't want to here this 'if things go well' 'there's a good chance' crap that Shigure seemed to be feeding them.

"Umm, excuse me-" A nurse poked her head through the doors, addressing Shigure. "Before we had a chance to give her the drugs, she, well, refused them."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She's refusing to have the surgery, sir." She said it more bluntly so that he could comprehend. As his look turned to bewilderment she stammered on without a verbal response. "I-being that she's only 17 and you're her legal guardian, you still have the right to-"

"May I speak with her? Just for a moment." Shigure was trying to act as an adult, despite the franticness of his insides.

"I-I'm afraid that's not possible. She also told me that she wanted to talk to absolutely no one. Oh! Except for this one boy she specifically asked to talk with-" She paused, looking at the three practically jumping out of their skin.

"Umm- Momiji-san I think it was? Which one of you is-" The still silent rabbit took to his feet for the first time in five hours, still abstaining from speech. With a stern look to her, he followed her back behind the doors that Kyo had so desperately been trying to pass. Why, of all people, did she want to talk to him?! What was so special about that stupid bunny.

"Tohru-kun…" His voice was quiet and somber, probably from its lack of use. He peeked into her room at first, moving all the way in when she sat up to look at him. Her condition was all around awful and he had never seen her face seem so pale, so unhappy. So uncharacteristic of her, that depressed expression across her face.

He wasn't sure if she even saw him though. Her eyes were blanked and she was staring off into space, deep in thought.

His eyes grew and instinctively, he was seated beside her.

"_Heh…Of course he'd say no. Why wouldn't he? He- I don't mean anything to him…I'm completely forgotten…" _

"_Tohru darling…"_

"_Akito-sama!" She shrieked, jumping ten feet. She had expected him to go with the others, especially since Kureno and Hatori both went._

"_Why don't you come with me? Tell me what seems to be bothering you. Just let it all out." There was something in his smile that made her hesitant to trust him, but- she had to go somewhere. Besides…It's not like Kyo would care either way…He rarely even acknowledged her existence anymore._

_Slowly she had her way towards him and his open arms, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I-"_

_Gentle. His embrace was so abnormally gentle and warm. It was almost like he cared for her and he was truly comforting to her. His whispers of encouragement in her ears, they gave her strength, hope; before she knew it, he had brought her inside, to his room and away from the world. He took her away from Kyo. _

_Before she knew what she was saying, Tohru found herself pouring out her burdens to the one person that she'd never imagine doing so to. Attentively he listened to every word, pouring her tea when she had calmed enough for him to release her from an embrace. _

"_Now now, it'll be alright. Stop your crying, you'll be alright."_

"_Thank you…" With trembling hands she brought the tea to her lips and drank. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you with all of this, Akito-san." _

"_Oh, don't worry about it." Gingerly he placed his cup back on the table, standing up and disappearing into a closet. "Continue." He called, reassuring her that he'd be out momentarily._

"_Well I-I just don't know if- if it's worth it. Kyo-kun- it really hurts to see him…"_

_You-selfish-brat!" His fist came flying at her face extremely fast and she flew to the floor. It was like he had completely changed from before. _

The memories immediately following that blow- she couldn't seem to recall them. It was just a bloody blur. The next thing she could remember clearly was Akito hovering over her.

"_Why do you just lye there? You're leaving blood stains on my beautiful floor." Akito stood bored over Tohru's limp body, kicking her idly. It was morning and the mass of repulsive girl had still not been removed from his quarters. He looked at her one more time before taking her by the wrist and dragging her through the house to the backyard. He wanted her out of his sight, for good. But- where to put her? _

"_Heh. You wanted to be close to him-" With a twisted smile he threw shut the door to the cat's room, leaving her to the darkness. _

"Tohru…" The void in her eyes was killing him and the small wells of tears were present in both of their eyes. "I-" He reached out to embrace her- to tell her that she'd be alright until he took note of the nurses bustling by the door constantly. He couldn't exactly turn into a rabbit here. He clenched his fists in frustration, looking off to the side and cursing under his breath.

"Momiji-kun I-" This was really hurting him. She hadn't expected it to do so much damage. "It's alright…I'm alright-"

"No!" he burst; his despair had converted to anger. "You're not! You're in terrible shape and- and I've never seen you so torn apart. You- don't ever smile any more and every day you just keep getting sadder!" His voice was frantic and fast, just trying to get out his rant before he regretted it. "And- the worst part is- you don't even admit it! You keep acting like everything's just fine! Like you're not hurting! You won't let anyone help you and now! Now you won't even let them save your life! Why would you do that? Chose to die? It doesn't make any sense. What about everyone you'd leave behind? What would we do? I couldn't take it if-"

He was silenced by her embrace. Gently she shhhed him, rubbing his back to effectively calm him. "I'm so sorry Momiji-kun…I had no idea…"

"…?!" He pushed her back, astonished. The entire previous conversation was now dropped because his mind was consumed by new thoughts. "Tohru-kun I-I didn't transform…"

"So that's what it does…"She whispered to herself, dazed.

"What?" He gave her a confused stare and in response, she held up her wrist. Hanging overtop of the bandages was a silver charm bracelet with 13 smalls orbs, clear and filled with red on the inside as well as a charm for each member of the zodiac, including the cat. Shigure had given it to her in his first visit in to see her. He told her that it had been passed down for generations in secret and that he had originally decided to give it to Kana before her memory had been erased. Now he was giving it to her as an apology for not getting there in time. Shigure told her that it was special and that she would realize just how very much in time. Now, now she realized.

"Shigure's bracelet…it lets me embrace the Zodiac without changing…" She was stunned, but, she was actually growing happier. Though, she wasn't sure if she had dreamed that it was Kyo who had found her and brought her there. She hoped she wasn't. She hoped that maybe he remembered her, though it was doubtful. Very doubtful. She couldn't even bring herself to ask Momiji for fear of the answer.

Momiji smiled gaily. He'd be able to hug her all her wanted now! What luck! "This is so great Tohru-kun!" Just to reassure himself, and to add to his good humor, he threw his arms her and pulled her into his embrace. After waiting a long moment he released her. His eyes had a new found seriousness. "Tohru-kun…" He spoke gently and soothingly. "Please…-"

She smiled weakly and nodded. His rant was still fresh in her mind and Tohru had been convinced to have it as soon as he had finished it. "I'll get the surgery." She promised.


End file.
